Kris Hyung?
by xiubaekhan
Summary: (CHAP 6 IS UP!) Chanyeol mengaku dirinya lelaki normal. Ia bahkan memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dan dua putra yang lucu. Namun saat ia bertemu Kris lelaki dengan selisih 4 tahun diatasnya, seseorang dimasa lalunya yang kelam dan tanpa sengaja menjadi rekan kerjanya... Crackpair. Kris x Chanyeol . KrisYeol! Slight! LuBaek, ChanBaek. YAOI! NC! RnR?
1. Teaser

_"__Baekhyun-ah,.. aku mencintaimu. Kau istri yang paling hebat yang pernah ada"_

_"__Tentu saja bodoh! Kan istrimu cuma satu!Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mencintaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum, saat Chanyeol mendekat dan menciumnya ia hanya membalas._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Aku mempercayakan istri dan anakku untuk tiga hari ini padamu."_

_"__Tentu, dengan senang hati."_

_"__Terima kasih Luhan-ah."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Ini naskah yang telah dikonfirmasi untuk cetakan selanjutnya."_

_"__Baik pak." _

_Chanyeol menatap nama penulisnya sebentar, ia membulatkan matanya sedikit. Merasakan gejolak yang aneh pada dirinya.. rasa takut yang sama. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Chanyeol?"_

_Chanyeol menegang dibelakang telpon, "K-kau?"_

_"__Aku tidak menyangka setelah sekian lama..."_

_Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja._

**_"_****_Aku merindukanmu."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini pertama kalinya bikin KrisYeol, dan eonni sebel aja search pair KrisYeol makin dikit. So... wanna give me some review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, straight and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lelaki itu yang tinggi namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang editor yang bisa kita sebut jabatannya sudah bagus diredaksi penyuntingan buku. Ia lelaki normal, memiliki istri yang cantik bernama Park Baekhyun. Dua putranya—Park Kyungsoo dan Park Sehun akan masuk sekolah ditahun ini dengan kelas yang sama. Mengingat bagaimana identiknya mereka, dua bocah lucu itu adalah anak kembar. Ia tengah menimbang-nimbang didepan etalase bening berisikan beberapa pilihan _diamonds_ mahal hari ini. Niatnya ingin membawa oleh-oleh luar kota, dan merayakan 7_th_ _anniversary_ bersama Baekhyun. Ia sudah membayangkan banyak hal yang indah. Istrinya pasti akan berdandan manis untuknya, menyiapkan makan malam spesial kesukaannya dan membiarkan piringan _cd_ memutar lama untuk menyaksikan mereka berdua berdansa _waltz_ diikuti tingkah konyol dua anaknya yang meniru-niru seperti tahun lalu. Dirinya benar-benar tidak sabar. Tidak memungkiri rasa rindu yang meluap-luap dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Senyuman membayangkan hal-hal dibenaknya terpaksa berhenti, "_So, what will you choose Sir?_" pegawai itu bertanya dengan sopan. Mengingat ini adalah keluaran impor, ia tidak kaget melihat lawan bicaranya itu adalah seorang turis jika dirasa. Ia melihat yang disana. Yang paling bersinar. Bermotif seperti lily-lily mekar kesukaan istrinya. Dengan deheman kecil, Chanyeol menjawab, "_I'll put this_." Jemari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk jajaran kaca tepat diatas berlian itu.

Sang wanita itu menurut, mengambilkan untuknya, membungkusnya dengan hati-hati dan rapi pada sebuah kotak istimewa.

"_How much_?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kris Hyung?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ayah!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan saat melihat sosok tinggi ayahnya muncul dari pintu utama rumah mereka. Baekhyun yang sibuk di dapur hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sama saja seperti suaminya. Chanyeol melempar tas kerjanya kearah sofa ruang tamu seolah ia lupa akan satu set berlian mahal yang sensitif untung dibanting sembarangan.

Chanyeol yang merasa gemas dengan dua anak lucunya terkikik geli, dengan kekuatan yang ada ia angkat dua bocah itu disisi kanan kiri tangannya. "Ayah! Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya~?" Sehun merengek setengah mengendus-endus kemeja ayahnya. "Ayah bau!" kali ini Kyungsoo menyahut sambil menjewer hidung bangir milik ayahnya. Anak-anak itu sibuk tertawa-tawa, merasakan gelitikan yang menyakitkan dari ayahnya yang sama jahilnya.

Ketiganya menghenti saat sadar Baekhyun sudah berdiri disekat antara ruang keluarga—ruang tamu sambil melipat dada. "Kau bau! Cepat mandi! Kau tidak maukan menular kebiasaan jorokmu itu pada anak-anak?" omelnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir untuk pura-pura sebal. Chanyeol menurunkan dua tubuh mungil itu hingga mereka berlari kearah ibunya.

"Iya,, ayah bau!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo memperagakan gerakan yang sama. Mengapit hidung pada dua jarinya. Yang diejek hanya tertawa kecil. "Oke, aku mandi. Dan jangan lupakan kalau aku lapar hanya karena menunggu hidangan makan malamku."

**.**

**.**

**. **

Chanyeol merasakan kesenangan yang sama ditiap tahunnya, disetiap perayaan hari jadi pernikahannya dari 365 hari ke 365 hari berikutnya, dan hari-hari yang dimana ia bisa meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga di antara selipan-selipan jam kerjanya yang sulit itu. Ia berpikir rasanya ingin keluar saja dari kantor kalau tidak mengingat ia punya tanggungan wanita yang ia cintai dan dua anaknya yang lucu-lucu ini. Ia menyayangi mereka, dan selalu tersinggung saat tetangga sebelah-sebelah rumahnya bilang kalau Sehun dan Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Chanyeol, tapi lebih menjorok ke paras Baekhyun. Padahal gen mereka dari Park, dan rasanya agak aneh saja. Ini tidak adil, Chanyeol selalu berpikir seperti itu.

Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan anggun nya, menyesap _wine_ koleksi Chanyeol yang tersimpan beberapa tahun lamanya digudang anggur sambil melirik kearah dua putranya yang sedang menari-nari mengikuti putaran _cd_ disana. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama. "Apa ada yang salah, Tuan Park?" wanita cantik itu bertanya, menumpukan tangan didagunya.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kecantikanmu itu tetap sampai saat ini. Kau cantik sekali."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu." Baekhyun tertawa setelah menjawab celotehan yang _ugh_ _cheessy_ dari mulut suaminya. "Lalu, memangnya aku harus bilang apa? Ya Tuhan, Baek! Kau tidak tahu apa kalau aku sudah _speechless _begini?" Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Dan Chanyeol bisa memaklumi itu. Ia tidak berniat menghibur istrinya dengan guyonan atau sejenisnya, hanya saja terkadang kekonyolannya sendiri membuat orang lain menertawakan. Park _Idiot_.

Chanyeol melirik kearah dua putranya yang saling memeluk, seolah-seolah seperti pasangan berdansa. "Mereka lucu sekali."

Dan detik itu Baekhyun ikut melirik kearah Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Mereka memang seperti itu. Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat tingkah mereka saja. Makanya jangan terlalu sering keluar kota, Tuan Park." Mendengar nada yang berbeda, Chanyeol jadi merasa harus menoleh, "Maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum diantara kesedihannya, "Tidak apa-apa,"

Lelaki tinggi itu memajukan sedikit kursinya, untuk mencapai meja lebih dekat. Ia meraih tangan halus itu, yang rasanya sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu di pertemuan pertama mereka. "Baek, aku berjanji, walaupun aku sibuk atau apapun itu—aku akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk kalian disaat penting, apapun itu. Aku berjanji." Ia merapatkan jemari mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, sangat manis. "Aku pegang janjimu, Tuan Park."

"Dan, _ouh_! Aku lupa!" Baekhyun mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya sendiri secara sepihak dan tampak terburu-buru merogoh kantung jasnya. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat-saat kemudian, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena takjub. "Untukmu, ini kado ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke tujuh dariku, Baek."

"Y-yeol," hilang panggilan Tuan Park secara tiba-tiba, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan memutar menuju seberangnya. "Akan aku pakaikan." Baekhyun hanya diam, Chanyeol sudah menyingkap helaian tebal rambutnya kesamping kiri, kemudian mengaitkan kalung cantik itu dileher. "Chanyeol, i-ni.." Semuanya terasa aneh, ia merasakan seperti aktris yang menjadi wanita beruntung dalam sebuah film romansa. Makan malam romantis, dan lelaki yang rela melakukan apapun. Memakaikan kalung ke lehernya tanpa disuruh seperti skenario yang diimpi-impikan. Kurang beruntung apa Baekhyun?

"Iya sayang?" Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya yang runcing kepundak cekung istrinya. "Ini pasti mahal."

Baekhyun berkata dengan ekspresi tidak enak hati walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya sangat senang mendapatkan hadiah seistimewa ini. "Apapun untukmu." Selalu. Chanyeol pasti akan menjawabnya dengan kata-kata itu. Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ayo berdansa." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun pelan sekali, hingga perempuan itu ikut berdiri. Mereka sempat tertawa melihat anak-anaknya itu yang masih saja berdansa seperti pasangan kekasih, namun Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu memusingkannya. Mereka juga butuh suatu _moment_ untuk mereka sendiri.

"Baekhyun-_ah_,.. aku mencintaimu. Kau istri yang paling hebat yang pernah ada"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kan istrimu cuma satu! Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mencintaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum, saat Chanyeol mendekat dan menciumnya ia hanya membalas.

Hanya beberapa detik saja, mereka tidak mau menjadi orang tua dengan contoh mesum didepan anak-anaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun dan Kyungsoo jangan boleh terlalu sering seperti itu." Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa sadar. Membuat Baekhyun menatap aneh kearah dirinya, gerakan mereka terhenti. "Maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, merasa ada sesuatu didalam dirinya untuk tahu segala hal yang suaminya pikirkan.

Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia jadi mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. "_Eum_, maksudku, mereka itu sama-sama laki-laki, _okay_? Jadi—"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Chanyeol?"

"T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Setelah itu Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun, berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun-_nya_ yang menatap aneh, dan _cd_ lagu lama yang terus memutar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol, kau akan keluar kota lagi?"

Baekhyun berdiri dimulut pintu kamar, melipat kedua tangannya—kebiasaannya seperti biasa. Ia sendiri tidak menoleh, hanya sibuk dengan baju-baju pribadinya juga tangan miliknya sendiri yang mengarah dari karpet ke koper demi membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Setelah lama menunggu, Baekhyun hanya mendapat jawaban _hm_ dari Chanyeol. Ia memutar bola matanya, "Sampai kapan?"

Chanyeol kali ini menoleh, "Hanya tiga hari." Ia melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat terpotong. Baekhyun hanya membuang nafasnya, tak peduli kemanapun. Ia sudah hafal betul. Kalau Chanyeol bilang tiga hari, itu sudah pasti dikalikan dengan tiga atau empat lagi. Jadinya, sudah pasti diatas sepuluh hari. "Kau yakin?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Chanyeol meneruskan kegiatan menata isi kopernya, "Tentu saja, atasanku sudah bilang begitu."

Baekhyun memilih mengalah, ia berjalan menghampiri suaminya. "Apa perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak usah sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku lanjutkan memasak-ku tadi." Baekhyun kembali lagi untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka berdua. Chanyeol akan naik mobil kantor, dan sebentar lagi anak-anaknya akan pulang. Baekhyun yakin kalau Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan merajuk lagi seperti biasanya. Baru saja ayah mereka tiga hari dirumah dan sudah harus tidak bersama mereka pada malam-malam selanjutnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersentak karena hampir melupakan sesuatu. Ia cepat-cepat menyambar ponselnya di kasur, dan men_dial_ nomor telpon seseorang yang selalu ia percaya bertahun-tahun.

_"__Yeoboseyo?"_

"Luhan-_ah_, ini aku."

"_Eoh, Chanyeol-ah, ada apa menelponku?"_

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, "Kau sibuk hari ini? Atau besok?"

Luhan tertawa sebentar diseberang sana, _"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku. Aku hampir seperti pengangguran dikafeku_. _Kenapa memangnya?"_

" Begini, aku akan keluar kota. Lagi."

_"__Lagi? Lalu?"_ Luhan tampak bingung. Dan Chanyeol sudah menduganya.

"Aku mempercayakan istri dan anakku untuk tiga hari ini padamu."

Luhan tertawa, _"Tentu, dengan senang hati."_

"Terima kasih Luhan-ah."

_"__Apapun untukmu, sobat_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sudah sampai dicabang kantornya di Busan. Untuk tiga hari ini, seperti yang dijanjikan atasannya, ia diharuskan mengawasi jalannya sistem disini. Memastikan semuanya tertata dan tidak berantakkan. Disamping itu, ia tetap harus menjalankan tugas pokoknya yang seharusnya. Sebagai _editor_ naskah-naskah baru yang dikirimkan ke percetakan tempatnya bekerja. Disana, tepat dua meter dari meja kerjanya diruangan ini sudah banyak sekali naskah-naskah yang siap terbit, yang sudah sempurna penyuntingannya.

Ia hendak mengerjakan laporan untuk kantor pusat saat ini, dan ketukan seseorang dibalik pintu membuat niatnya terurungkan. "Masuk." Serunya lantang. Seseorang berperawakan tegas masuk, lelaki paruh baya itu membawa sebuah naskah yang memenuhi apitan lengannya sendiri.

"Ini naskah yang telah dikonfirmasi untuk cetakan selanjutnya."

"Baik pak." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, menerima _print out_ itu tanpa curiga sama sekali. Orang itu sudah pergi. Chanyeol menatap nama penulisnya sebentar, ia membulatkan matanya sedikit. Merasakan gejolak yang aneh pada dirinya.. rasa takut yang sama.

Demi Tuhan, diantara milyaran nama yang ia lihat, kenapa mesti nama penulis ini yang keluar—yang terpampang jelas, yang mengharuskan juga matanya untuk melihat. Chanyeol merasakan dirinya terlalu berhalusinasi sehingga hal dimasa lalunya itu membuatnya takut sendiri. Ia mengusap-usap matanya pelan, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Namun, nama itu tetaplah sama. Sudah tercetak dengan benar dan Chanyeol yakin pekerja disini juga tidaklah sinting. Ini sudah siap cetak, dan _editing_nya sudah rapi juga profesional. Tidak mungkinkan penulisnya memakai nama yang sama dengan 'orang itu' atau memang namanya sama hanya kebetulan saja?

Chanyeol terus menerus meyakinkan dirinya, agar tidak mempercayai hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia tidak mau mempercayai istilah—dunia itu sempit—demi apapun juga. Suara dering telpon kantor membuat lamunan nya sendiri buyar begitu saja. Dengan cepat, tanpa memikirkan mentalnya yang belum terkumpul penuh, Chanyeol langsung mengangkatnya. "Ya. Dengan Park Chanyeol disini."

"_Eoh, Tuan Park, saya lupa untuk bilang tentang naskah yang sudah kau pegang itu. Tolong, kau telpon penulisnya, biodata lengkapnya sudah ada disitu. Kau konfirmasikan kalau misalnya, novelnya diterima dan siap diterbitkan. Mengerti?" _

Chanyeol membeku untuk sementara. Ia terus berteriak dalam hati seperti, _Apa? Menelponnya?!_

_"__Park Chanyeol?... Park Chanyeol?!"_

"_Ah_—Iya. B-baiklah." Panggilan satu lingkup itu terputus. Ia memegang naskah itu dengan gemetaran, entah kenapa. Berusaha menepis rasa itu, detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh terus menerus, ia langsung membuka halaman tempat biodata penulis dengan cepat. Dengan ragu, Chanyeol mengangkat gagang telpon dimejanya, memencet nomor ponsel pribadi itu dengan perlahan, kemudian mendengarkan nada sambungnya.

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar telponnya sudah terangkat. Orang itu tidak bisa langsung menjawab karena Chanyeol langsung memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "_Eum_, Selamat Sore. Kami dari pihak percetakan yang anda kirimkan naskah novel. Disini kami hanya ingin mengkonfirmasikan bahwa naskah anda sudah diterima karena memenuhi syarat, juga sudah siap untuk dicetak."

Setelah mengatakan dengan panjang Chanyeol langsung diam, nafasnya sendiri terdengar sangat jelas dari seberang karena lelah berbicara.

_"__Chanyeol?"_

Bukannya menjawab, orang itu malah balik bertanya kepadanya. Chanyeol menegang dibelakang telpon, "K-kau?" Chanyeol rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga. Ini dia. Ya, ini adalah orang itu. Orang yang membuatnya takut selama bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian itu.

_"__Aku tidak menyangka setelah sekian lama..."_ orang itu berkata lagi setelahnya, seperti terasa sangat berat.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja.

_"__Aku merindukanmu."_

Dan detik itu juga Chanyeol langsung menutup panggilannya secara sepihak. Itu adalah orang yang sama. Dengan nama yang sama seperti yang tercetak dinaskahnya. Itu Wu Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks buat responnya yang kemaren ya. Maaf telat updatenya, hehe, kelamaan ga eonni updatenya? Ini untuk melestarikan ff KrisYeol ~Yeay! Kalau ada yang nanya Baekhyun gs, yaemang kan dia jadi istrinya Chanyeol (ceritanya). Dan buat yang gasuka momen lain, ini cuma selingan kok mainnya kan KrisYeol *smirk*. Dan satu, gamau KrisYeol angst mele ntar mewek T-T.**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[dobibens] [miszhanty05] [FettyEXOL] [XOXOKimCloud] [hyungseung9809] [LOVELUV] [TeHun1994] [dyahclloefblue] [anniewez] [hominBabeYUNemakMinLopez] [Aoa] [rafra] [BabyCrong] [Sen] [iloyalty1] [nandha] [irnalee96] [oktaviaritarosita] [linglingpandabear] [bublegum] [KiyomiFujoshi] [cosmojewel] [KimChanMin] [nadia] [thedolphinduck] [afranabilacantik] [RetnoDobi] [yeolie] [HyuieYunnie] [mashuang]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**

* * *

**Buat yang nunggu ff lain harap sabar masih digilir. Halah. **


	3. Chapter 2

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, straight and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Disini banyak kejadian dimasa lalu. Tidak hanya KrisYeol, tapi termasuk Luhan, Baekhyun. Sebaiknya jangan di skip soalnya semua potongan itu berhubungan.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chanyeol menyentuh bagian rusuknya, merasakan bagaimana debaran penuh ketakutan itu mulai muncul untuk kesekian kali. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sudah merasa dirinya manusia yang tidak berhenti mengucapkan syukur pada yang diatas atas segala yang ia punya—dan dihindarkan dari hal-hal tidak baik. Walaupun terkadang mimpi masa lalu itu suka menghantui dan berbayang-bayang diatas pikirannya sendiri pada pagi hari. Ia rela melakukan apapun asal bukan dipertemukan dengan orang itu lagi. Pegangannya mengerat pada meja, mencengkeram dengan kuku-kukunya. Melampiaskan gemuruh dalam hatinya sendiri.

Chanyeol takut. Rasa takut itu muncul lagi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kris Hyung?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Daddy _Luhan!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo berteriak, berlari terbirit melewati lorong panjang rumah besar mereka saat melihat sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu. Baekhyun yang sedang bersantai diruang tengahnya selepas menyuci pakaian agaknya terkejut dengan suara lantang anak-anaknya yang manis itu. Mereka berdua memeluk kaki-kaki pemuda itu. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa dan berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar pegangannya pada dua kantung plastik besar itu tidak terlepas. Baekhyun menghampiri tiga orang itu setelah merasa dirinya sudah rapi.

Sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah anak-anaknya, "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kalian memegangi _daddy_ Luhan seperti itu?" omelnya seperti biasanya, berkacak pinggang dengan cantik. Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja, Baek."

"Tapi Lu—"

"Aku rindu _daddy _Luhan!"

"Aku juga!" Sehun menyahut. Mengeratkan pelukan dengan dua tangan kecilnya. Luhan merasakan esensi geli pada kaki-kakinya. Akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalian ini. Sini, kantungnya aku bawakan." Baekhyun menawarkan diri, wanita itu menjulurkan tangan kurusnya kearah kantung-kantung berat dan mengambilnya dari genggaman Luhan.

"Baek, awas itu berat!"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekpresi Luhan yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran atas dirinya itu. "Iya, aku tahu. Jangan berlebihan begitu." Perempuan itu menenteng barang-barang Luhan menuju dapur. Yakin kalau yang dibawakan itu berisi persediaan makanan yang ia pesankan kemarin. Luhan berjongkok, dan meraih dua anak lelaki itu kepelukannya yang rapat. "Kalian rindu pada _daddy, huh_?"

"Iya!" sahut kompak dua bocah itu, sambil mengecup-ecup pipi pemuda yang lebih besar. "Kalian menggemaskan sekali _sih_."

Baekhyun kembali dengan dua mangkuk sereal coklat dikanan-kiri tangannya. "Lihat apa yang _daddy _bawakan untuk kalian.."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo menoleh, kedua matanya berbinar, itu _coco_ kesukaan mereka. Dua anak itu langsung berlari dan menyerobot mangkuk ditangan Baekhyun dengan tergesa. Selepas itu Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan jaket Luhan, membawa pemuda itu menuju lantai atas setelah mengunci pintu utama.

"Baek—"

Luhan terputus diseperempat katanya, Baekhyun sudah maju untuk menempelkan bibirnya itu. Ia jinjitkan kaki kecilnya, menarik leher Luhan agar mengerat dan merapatkan mereka dengan posisi intim. "Aku rindu padamu tahu."

Perempuan itu memeluk tubuh lelaki didepannya, mengendus-endus aroma yang ada, dan membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil dengan jemarinya agar menari diatas dada Luhan. "Aku selalu tahu itu." Luhan tertawa. Lelaki itu merapatkan dekapan satu sama lain antara mereka.

Keduanya berjalan kecil, menuju ranjang disana. Berbaring sejajar sambil menatap netra satu sama lain. Luhan membelai rambut panjang itu sayang, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu dileher Baekhyun. Dan wanita itu tidak perlu lambat untuk mengetahui isi pikiran Luhan. "Ini dari Chanyeol." Ia jelaskan dalam rentetan perkataan singkat. Baekhyun berpikir kalau perasaan Luhan selama ini tidak baik-baik saja, namun lelaki itu selalu saja tersenyum untuk menanggapi semuanya. "Aku tahu." Toh, menyelingkuhi istri temannya sudah cukup buruk.

Luhan malah memeluknya, "Kau tidak marah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Tentu saja tidak, Chanyeol kan suamimu dan aku cuma simpanan-mu, buat apa aku marah _huh_?"

"Luhan..." Baekhyun merasakan hawa tidak enak sendiri pada lingkup antara dirinya dengan Luhan. Lelaki itu bangun, menatap kosong kearah jendela. Baekhyun mendadak merasa bersalah, ia bangun untuk mendekap punggung Xi Luhan yang rapuh didalam. "Maafkan aku," Baekhyun melakukan itu terus menerus, berharap semua diantara mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua tidak selalu bisa seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**January, 2005**

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu..._

Baekhyun bukan wanita pertama yang datang dalam kisah romansa Luhan. Tetapi bisa sebegitu mencuri perhatiannya sejak saat-saat semester pertama ia memulai masa kuliahnya. Luhan tidak menyalahi perasaan normal yang dialami semua orang terhadap lawan jenisnya seperti, jantung yang meletup-letup atau sejenisnya. Dirinya merasakan keberuntungan penuh berada atas dirinya, karena ia bisa satu fakultas dan terkadang bertemu saat kelas-kelas tertentu dengan gadis si pencuri seluruh perhatian miliknya—Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan terlalu sering merenungkan apapun akhir-akhir ini, detik-detik semester akhir, kafe baru dan Baekhyun. Jika dirasa hasratnya sendiri mengganggu, Luhan akan mencari pelarian yang masuk akal seperti perpustakaan. Setidaknya dalam kondisi yang buruk sistem pembelajaran dalam otaknya sendiri tidak kacau. Dan saat-saat itu, adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Terkadang ia akan membolos beberapa kelas karena lebih memilih perpustakaan dengan pemandangan yang lebih bagus ketimbang dosen dengan usia tua. Ya, pemandangan bagus. Itu Byun Baekhyun.

Ia akan berlagak seolah tenggelam dalam buku-buku kalkulus sialannya, padahal pandangan mengarah ke paras seorang gadis yang sibuk dengan novel roman disatu tangan. Luhan menyukai tiap ekspresi yang Baekhyun gambarkan, seperti tersenyum kalau-kalau ia berpikir mungkin hanya efek dari sesi romantisnya saja, dan saat menangis—Luhan berpikir disitu Baekhyun terlalu cengeng dengan cerita yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Itu hanya fiksi, yang benar saja. Tetapi Luhan tetap suka. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana ketika Baekhyun menangkapnya tengah melihati Baekhyun, ia jadi malu. Tapi Luhan bukan seseorang yang buruk dalam ber_acting_ juga, pasti lelaki itu akan pura-pura membaca buku kembali jika sudah seperti itu. Klasik sekali.

Seperti saat ini, ia tengah duduk membaca buku, fokus pada persoalan-persoalan bisnis dan tips-tips yang mungkin ampuh jika ingin menjadi seorang _interpreneur_ muda. Luhan benci duduk dengan orang asing disebelahnya, siapapun itu. Namun, rasanya ia seperti melihat seseorang duduk dibangku panjang tepat disebelahnya, didekatnya.

Luhan menoleh, ingin menegur tapi gerakkannya terhenti. _Sial,_ itu Byun Baekhyun.

Dan sumpah serapah akan apapun, Luhan berani taruhan kalau sekarang yang ingin ia lakukan adalah memeluk orang disebelahnya, bukan mengusirnya karena ketidaknyamanan konyol yang selalu ia rasakan dengan kehadiran orang lain disisi kosong itu. Tapi Luhan ingin, ia ingin Baekhyun yang menduduki sisi kosong disebelahnya, dimanapun. Walaupun kemauan ingin menancapkan pisau tepat di jantungnya itu ada, Luhan tidak peduli. Dirinya merasa benar-benar bodoh.

Luhan mencoba seperti biasanya, berpura-pura fokus kearah kertas yang ia pegang. Dan tugas-tugas sialannya si perusak suasana. "Aku sering melihatmu diperpustakaan."

Luhan menoleh cepat, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Maaf?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sadar akan dimana keberadaan mereka. "Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Perempuan itu menjulurkan jemarinya, ingin meraih apa yang Luhan sembunyikan—tangannya sendiri. Baekhyun menunggu, dan akhirnya dengan segenap kegugupan dan kaki-kaki Luhan yang melemas, ia membalas dengan susah payah. "L-luhan, Xi Luhan."

"Tidak usah gugup begitu." Baekhyun seperti sadar akan apa yang ia rasakan, dan Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, terlihat lebih bodoh lagi. Baekhyun terkikik, membuat kecanggungan diantara mereka pecah. "Kau bisa menanyakan apapun padaku, apapun." seru perempuan itu pengertian. Dan Luhan tidak mau membuangnya begitu saja. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menghabiskan waktu tiga jam diperpustakaannya untuk mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October, 2008**

_Tujuh tahun yang lalu..._

Baekhyun membenarkan syalnya, merasakan udara yang mengacaukan setiap inci nafasnya dengan rasa dingin. Dan hatinya juga. Luhan duduk disebelahnya dengan canggung, Baekhyun ingin membicarakan ini agar semuanya berakhir dengan baik. Tidak seperti ini. Kegugupan yang begitu menyiksa, memicu konflik pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi..."

"Aku tahu," Luhan memotongnya, pemuda itu mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun. Hanya kepada Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun lebih merasa bersalah beribu-ribu kali lipat dari dugaan dan perkiraan yang sudah dipikirkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin kita mengakhirinya, aku tahu." Baekhyun menahan segala perasaannya. Ini, semua ini sulit. Baekhyun tidak bisa, Baekhyun tidak sanggup.

"L-Lu.."

"Chanyeol lebih baik dari aku, Baek," pemuda itu berdiri. Menunduk, mendalami iris yang menatap sakit kearahnya. Baekhyun merasa sakit, dan Luhan jauh lebih pedih. Tidak pernah mereka pikirkan selama ini, tiga tahun yang baik-baik saja. Rencana untuk menikah setelah wisuda, semuanya habis. Pupus. Dan itu semua bukan karena perjodohan seperti banyak kisah yang memisahkan sepasang kekasih, hanya Chanyeol dengan segenap keberaniannya datang dan mengajukan permohonannya—untuk menikahi Baekhyun.

Selama ini mereka bertiga baik-baik saja. Baekhyun selalu mengutuk atas segala kebodohannya. Ia bisa saja bilang dengan mudah, Luhan itu kekasihnya, suami impian yang satu-satunya ia harapkan. Namun, persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol sudah lama. Sangat lama. Bagaimana? Ia berpikir kalau semuanya rumit, membelit, membuat dirinya sendiri sulit bernafas.

Setelah mengatakan keunggulan Chanyeol atas dirinya, Luhan berjalan. Pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dan disitu Baekhyun sadar kalau ia mengambil jalan yang salah. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bahagia, dan setelah ini... Luhan akan terus membayang-bayang, dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengenakan topeng kebahagiaan atas pernikahannya nanti. Selamanya berpura-pura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October 2015**

Chanyeol mengumpati setiap hal, membuat kepalanya berputar-putar. Chanyeol tahu, lepas dari pria itu adalah suatu keberuntungan. Sementara. Sayangnya semuanya sudah terlambat. Chanyeol tahu, selalu tahu. Ia mengenal setiap hal dan detail dari pribadi Wu Yifan. Dia itu gila, sakit jiwa dan segala hal maniak ada pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol benci. Setelah 15 tahun nya yang tenang, tak terusik, lelaki itu muncul. Ia mulai berpikir dua kali, kalau-kalau istri dan anaknya mungkin punya firasat buruk atas semuanya. Atas kepergiannya keluar kota. Semuanya terasa biasa saja sebelum-sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang sangat berbeda, Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti membalik posisi berbaringnya yang sungguh sangat mengganggu. Semuanya terasa begitu—

"_ARGH_!" Chanyeol bangkit lalu menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tahu, Yifan... Kris... atau apalah itu—lelaki itu masih menginginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**March, 2000**

_Lima belas tahun yang lalu..._

Chanyeol mendengar setiap percakapan rumah tangga antar wanita dewasa yang membingungkan. Semua wanita sama, Chanyeol merasa tidak ada yang spesial dari seorang perempuan. Mereka itu hanya makhluk-makhluk cerewet, suka mencampuri urusan orang, dan terlalu bangga memamerkan tubuh-tubuh mereka yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Chanyeol benci mengakuinya, Ya Tuhan.. ibunya juga sama saja.

Mereka selalu saja memperbincangkan harta-harta tetangga yang lebih mampu, atau perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang terlalu lama untuk mendapatkannya jika menunggu tabungan. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang mesti ia ketahui.

"Kau tahu, tetangga depan rumahmu Sunghwa _eonni_?"

Ibu Chanyeol mengernyit dahinya, dan Chanyeol merasa tertarik. "Tetangga? Aku tidak punya tetangga didepan rumahku."

Lawan bicaranya menepuk jidat, Chanyeol rasa itu menggelikan dan tidak penting. Tinggal cerita, apa susahnya. Anak itu masih setia menunggui akhir dari topik itu diantara dinding sekat dapur. Benar-benar seperti penguntit.

"Dia itu orang jahat. Yang kudengar, dia itu penyuka sesama jenis dan masuk penjara karena memperkosa anak remaja tetangga didaerah rumah sepupunya."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, _Memperkosa? Anak laki-laki?_ Yang benar saja! Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu hal-hal seperti itu ternyata ada, dan Ya Tuhan... ia baru mendengar ada yang ceritanya seperti itu.

"Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius. Dan banyak yang bilang, ia akan kembali malam ini untuk menempati rumahnya. Ya, rumah yang ada tepat diseberang rumahmu itu _eonni_... Masa tahanannya sudah habis."

"Berarti aku punya tetangga seorang kriminal!"

"Iya, dan kau harus hati-hati, anak laki-lakimu itu sangat menggemaskan _eonni_. Walaupun lelaki itu katanya sudah masuk rehabilitasi, tapi tetap saja. Orientasi seksual seseorang apalagi sampai dewasa sudah sulit untuk dirubah."

Wajah ibu Chanyeol mendadak pucat. "Dia seorang pedofil?"

"Kurang lebih, _pedophile—gay_."

"Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius _eonni_. Kau tahu, aku sudah tinggal disini lima tahun lebih dulu ketimbang dirimu."

Chanyeol mengernyit, _Huh? Apa ini?_ Ia hanya berpikir, mereka hanya bertetangga dengan orang menyimpang orientasi seksual, bukan berarti boleh menudingnya pedofil atau pemerkosa anak orang bukan? Rasional saja, Chanyeol terlalu paham ilmu kewarganegaraan. Ia terlalu banyak membaca buku, manusia akan merasa sedih dan tersisih jika hakikatnya tidak dihargai. Semua orang itu berbeda, tidak ada yang sama. Dan mengucilkan orang sedemikian tidak baik juga. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol juga merasa dirinya tidak ada urusan lagi. Ia tidak kenal dengan satupun tetangga kecuali Tuan Kim si tua sebatang kara disamping rumahnya.

Anak itu merasa perbincangan ibunya sudah terlalu melebih-lebihkan, jadi ia merasa perlu menyisih saja. Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**April, 2000**

Chanyeol pulang dari sekolah, menenteng _blazer _dan sepatunya sembarangan menuju kamar. Senyum terus mengembang walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Gadis impiannya, sahabatnya—Chanyeol terlalu takut mengakui kalau dirinya tertarik—Ya, Baekhyun. Perempuan itu ternyata mengalihkan semua perkiraan buruknya tentang semua perempuan, dia berbeda. Chanyeol jadi terus memikirkan itu. Baekhyun itu sopan, tidak berlebihan respon seperti perempuan yang lain yang pernah berada disekitarnya, dan dia itu keren. Chanyeol bertanding basket dijam olahraga hari ini, dan gadis itu mengalahkan timnya. Itu keren, sangat keren! Chanyeol berani bertaruh kemampuan milik Baekhyun itu seperti pemain-pemain _NBA_ yang selalu ditonton ayahnya dari saluran mancanegara tiap malam.

Semua lamunannya hancur, ayahnya memanggilnya untuk kedapur. Chanyeol membuang barang yang ia bawa ke sofa tanpa peduli akan diteriakki ibunya nanti. Ia berjalan menyeret-nyeret karena malas. Ayahnya tersenyum maklum, namun ia tidak mau punya anak yang tidak berguna. "Apa ayah?" Chanyeol menengadah dengan sangat malas, sengaja menggambarkan bagaimana lelahnya dia hari ini karena aktifitas sekolah.

Namun sodoran _pie_ membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Antarkan ke tetangga seberang kita." Ayahnya tetap tersenyum. Apa? _Si lelaki seram itu_? Chanyeol menatap piring rata yang kecil itu dengan takut-takut, ayah Chanyeol makin menatap aneh— "Chanyeol, tidak ada tetangga _gay_, pedofil atau apapun itu, _okay_? Kau seperti tidak tahu ibumu saja. Dia terlalu suka mengada-ada."

Chanyeol berpikir, mungkin ayahnya benar. Anak itu menanggapi, mengambil piring yang ada ditangan ayahnya dengan sukarela. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu tanpa banyak bicara, dan ayahnya tersenyum setelah itu. Ia mengharuskan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu untuk tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan ocehan-ocehan aneh istrinya.

**.**

Chanyeol mengetuk sedikit kencang, ini sudah lima menit menunggu tetapi tetangga yang entah siapa itu seperti tidak ingin untuk mengintip siapa yang datang. Chanyeol kesal, punggungnya serasa mau bengkok saja. Ingin ia kembali kerumah kalau saja bayangan ayahnya akan memenggalnya tidak memutar-mutar dikepala.

Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya, membuatnya mengambang. Kepalanya mendongak, lelaki itu—tinggi sekali.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, menatap Chanyeol penuh curiga. Anak itu risih sendiri, ia merasa tidak harus bersikap sopan, tetapi tetap saja... Chanyeol gugup. Selain Tuan Kim, Chanyeol tidak kenal dengan yang lainnya. Tidak pernah. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, ayahku menitipkannya padaku." Chanyeol menyodorkan dengan cepat, membuat lelaki itu menadahkan tangannya dengan refleks. Anak itu bicara lagi, "Kau tidak perlu mengembalikan piringnya, ambil saja!" Chanyeol kembali kerumahnya dengan tergesa.

Anak itu pergi, dan pemuda dengan _pie_ itu tersenyum.

_Incaran baru..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October 2015**

Chanyeol kembali ke kantor, memapah banyak berkas penting untuk diserahkan. Termasuk beberapa naskah yang sudah ia sunting dengan rapi. Pemuda itu merasa buruk dengan kantung mata miliknya—hitam sekali. Dirinya merasa sangat _not felling fresh_.

Chanyeol mengetuk ruangan atasannya. Sekretaris yang menunggui bilang kalau bos mereka sedang pergi, jadi Chanyeol dipersilahkan. Pemuda itu masuk, dan berharap bisa keluar dengan cepat. Namun gerakkan tangannya terhenti, disebelah naskah yang ia pegang—itu profil Wu Yifan.

Chanyeol hendak berlalu cepat, namun ia merasa penasaran entah kenapa. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyelipkan data itu dalam jas musim gugurnya, berniat men_copy_nya dengan cepat dan membacanya dihotel nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memulai acara membacanya, memasang kacamata melewati hidungnya.

**_Wu Yifan. Lahir pada tanggal 6 November 1982 di Vancouver, Kanada. Ibunya seorang warna negara RRC. Yifan dibesarkan dengan keluarga yang tidak baik. Memulai menulis novel perdananya yang berjudul 'He's a pedophile' pada tahun 2005. Dan novel kedua dengan judul, 'Pretty Boy' meraih most best-seller yang sama. _**

"_Best-seller?_" Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia merasa tidak pernah menemukan novel-novel Yifan atau apapun itu. Tapi, _yang benar saja_?

"Judulnya menggelikan begitu." Chanyeol mencibir, ia melanjutkan—

**_Dua novelnya itu ditulis dalam bahasa mandarin, dan ia kembali ke Korea dengan membawakan karya pertamanya dalam 'hangul'. _**

Chanyeol mengangguk, _pantas saja_. Chanyeol berpikir, kenapa dirinya harus bersusah-susah. Ini hanya profil Wu Yifan yang benar saja. Dan Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang tentang kenapa pria mesum itu tidak menggunakan nama Kris dan malah menggunakan nama aslinya. Anak itu tidak mau sok ikut campur, namun rasanya aneh saja. Penulis selalu menyamarkan nama aslinya. Tidak semua, tetapi kebanyakan.

Setelah melamun lama, ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol hampir saja mengumpat kalau saja tidak mengingat, istrinya bisa saja menelpon. Namun Chanyeol merasakan keanehan lain, nomor itu tidak ada dalam kontaknya. Siapa? Kenapa repot-repot menelpon orang yang tidak dikenal? Tetapi Chanyeol tetap mengangkatnya, sebagai rasa menghargai sesama manusia. Hanya itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

Chanyeol menabrakkan alisnya. Orang itu bodoh atau apa?

"Siapa kau? Mencoba menakutiku dengan telpon berisikan nafas horormu itu?" serunya sebal. Orang diseberang masih menghembuskan nafas berat. Chanyeol hanya tidak mengerti. Kepalanya sudah berputar, kedua matanya mengantuk. Ini hanya karena profil Wu Yifan. Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih mengutuk lagi setelah ini.

"..."

"Halo?"

"_Chanyeol_..."

Chanyeol melotot, "Y-Yifan?"

Orang disana membuang nafasnya, _"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku seperti itu?"_

Chanyeol merasa semuanya sudah cukup, tidak perlu menggubris dan selesai. Tetapi tangannya tidak beranjak, ia tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya. Chanyeol hanya tidak mengerti.

"Namamu memang Yifan kan?" Chanyeol bersuara. Ia ingin menyumpahi, dirinya... Yifan... dan semuanya. Tetapi tidak bisa.

_"__Kau selalu memanggilku Kris_._ Kris hyung_."

Chanyeol mendecih, "Itu bukan gayaku lagi. Yifan terdengar lebih baik."

_"__Kau kemana selama ini?"_

"Apa kau perlu mencampuri segala hal yang kulakukan, _hyung_?" Chanyeol menyerukan ejekan. Ia kesal. Tetapi selalu menunggu orang itu menjawab. Chanyeol tetap Chanyeol. Ia selalu penasaran dengan Yifan.

_"__Aku hanya bertanya_."

"..."

_"__Aku senang kalau tahu kau baik-baik saja."_

"_Oh_, begitu?" ia mengolok. Melampiaskan kekesalannya. Chanyeol benci, pemuda yang lebih tua itu terlalu mencoba peduli padahal ia hanya bermain-main.

_"__Bisakah kita bertemu?"_

Chanyeol ingin membuang ponselnya, "Jangan harap."

Ia mematikan telponnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry for late update... sorry banget.. eonni tetep mengusahakan yang terbaik. So, langsung aja ya... banyak yang kekurangan asupan KrisYeol T-T jadi terharu...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[jasminejas] [anniewez] [guest88] [miszshanty05] [FettyEXOL] [laylaa putryfahreiisya] [elidamia98] [LOVELUV] [mashuang] [ParkShita] [Sen] [hominBabeYuNemakMINLopez] [XOXOKimCloud] [Aoa] [HyuieYunnie] [oktaviarita rosita] [afranabilacantik] [bublegum] [1004baekie] [MinYeolKook] [cosmojewel] [Guest] [linglingpandabear] [KimChanMin] [OhVivit]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again? **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, straight and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**July 2009**

_Enam tahun yang lalu..._

Chanyeol mengambangkan tangannya, menghentikan setiap sensasi yang seharusnya Baekhyun rasakan—tetapi ia urungkan. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa terganggu dengannya. Apa lagi ini?

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun terengah disela ucapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah bangkit, terduduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil merenung banyak-banyak. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bibir seadanya, berharap Baekhyun bisa mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut sangat jelas, "Kenapa? Apa aku kurang seksi?" seru perempuan itu setengah merapikan seluruh keadaan rambutnya yang berantakkan. Chanyeol menoleh, ia hanya menunduk. "Aku hanya tidak bisa, Baek. Maaf."

Baekhyun hampir saja mencebikkan bibirnya. Tetapi dengan melihat wajah suaminya yang sedimikian rupa membuatnya merasa serba salah. Baekhyun berusaha berfikir kalau Chanyeol hanya lelah. "Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat jemarinya, mengelus perlahan pundak Chanyeol. Sangat pelan. Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa berhenti dengan mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar. "Begitulah."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil menutupi semuanya. "Kau bisa tidur Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum di iringi dengan tarikan tangan Baekhyun yang mengajaknya berbaring bersama.

Baekhyun mencoba menahan perasaannya, hasratnya dan segala hal. Dirinya lelah seperti ini. Chanyeol selalu menghindarinya, atau jika mereka sudah jauh—lelaki itu akan berhenti. Seperti Chanyeol mempermainkannya, seperti lelaki itu tidak menginginkannya. Baekhyun tertidur menyamping, membelakangi Chanyeol yang juga sama membelakangi dirinya. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, meredam amarahnya. Entah kepada siapa. Kebodohannya atau Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol merenungi kejadian berhari-hari lalu. Dirinya bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Chanyeol bertemu dengannya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali, entah Chanyeol sudah salah perhitungan atau bagaimana. Dirinya hanya tidak tahu harus menyikapi ini dengan tindakan yang seperti apa. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa. Baekhyun ? Tidak!

Bagaimana Chanyeol akan memulai? Kalau-kalau dulu dirinya pernah berpacaran dengan tetangganya dan sebenarnya adalah _laki-laki_?! Tidak mungkin, dan _big NO_! Chanyeol merasa dirinya terlalu mengada-ada, dan berandai kalau orang itu bisa kembali. Chanyeol merutuk kerinduan ini. _Sial_! Bahkan bisa saja Chanyeol hanya salah lihat. Bisa saja itu hanya laki-laki yang mirip dengan Yifan di sembilan tahun yang lalu, kan? Siapa yang tahu.

Chanyeol mengutuk segala hal pada dirinya. Menyentuh Baekhyun rasanya begitu sulit. Disaat yang sama dirinya teringat sentuhan _pria itu_. Chanyeol ingin kembali, Chanyeol ingin seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin dibawah, ingin disentuh dan segala pemikiran gilanya tentang posisi bawah. Chanyeol ingin di bawahi Yifan!

Chanyeol frustasi, ini sudah bertahun-tahun tetapi dirinya tidak bisa normal dengan semudah itu. Chanyeol ingin tidak bangun dimana saat dirinya memimpikan tengah bercinta dengan Yifan, tetapi disisi lain Chanyeol akan merasa menjadi pendosa besar saat terbangun. _Hell_, Chanyeol laki-laki dewasa yang memimpikan _di bawahi laki-laki _lain.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kris Hyung?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**April 2000**

_Lima belas tahun yang lalu..._

Chanyeol menenteng tasnya dengan membuat benda itu tergantung separuh saja dipundak. Ekstrakurikuler kali ini berjalan dengan sangat-sangat—_sangat_ baik. Yah, karena apalagi? Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih gembira kali ini, ini karena Baekhyun. _Lagi._

Chanyeol ingin berterima kasih pada sistem sekolahnya yang memulai pengaturan program basket untuk anak perempuan. Anak perempuan. Dan itu artinya disetiap jam-jam ekstra, laki-laki akan di satukan dengan para _perempuan_. Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah sepanjang jalan, Minho menyapanya dan Chanyeol malah mengangkat bibir lebih lebar lagi. Sangat lebar. Anak ini benar-benar idiot.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sebentar ketika menatap seorang gadis berperawakan kurus yang menenteng tas juga bola basket khusus tim perempuan. Itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar-debar dan persetan juga dengan rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun selalu membuatnya panas, dan melihat lengan mungil itu tak tertutupi—karena pakaian basket membuat Chanyeol menjadi begitu... entahlah. _Freaking bad_!

Chanyeol mulai melangkah setelah gadis itu menghilang, karena menyadari kalau dirinya berjalan beriringan dengan _gadis_ tidak akan membantu. Sangat sekali. Dan Chanyeol bisa saja terkena _stroke_ mendadak, kalau-kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyapa. Siapa yang tahu? Chanyeol sangat mengharapkannya, tetapi ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Maksudnya, memimpikan begitu indah, bukan? Dan jika Chanyeol sampai mengalami yang seperti itu... Sial! Dirinya bisa mati ditempat.

Senyum di bibirnya mendadak sirna saat menatap arloji miliknya. Dirinya mengumpat, mengingat Jongin tidak akan mau mengajaknya pulang bersama jika Chanyeol telat barang semenit saja—jika lebih dari jam lima sore. Chanyeol mendesah sangat-sangat keras sambil menendang kerikil kecil aspal di sepanjang jalanan. Chanyeol terpaksa naik _bus_. Karena Jongin itu teman paling pelit yang pernah ada.

Ia tiba di halte, dirinya terlalu bahagia namun lelah secara bersamaan karena latihan keras siang tadi. Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi, _bus _itu sudah pergi dari halte. Chanyeol tertinggal _bus_ dan segala kesialan di balik keberuntungannya karena Baekhyun. Tuhan seperti tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Apa ini? Chanyeol menggeram kesal, duduk sambil menapak keras-keras kedua kakinya sampai rasanya hampir mati rasa saja.

Chanyeol meratap sambil menunduk. Dirinya sendirian, di pinggiran jalan sejauh 50 meter dari gerbang sekolah dan harus menunggu _bus_ 30 menit untuk selanjutnya. Chanyeol merasakan bunyi kendaraan yang berjarak tak jauh. Ia menengadah, dan melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, dirinya merasa agak aneh. Berpikir sangat keras karena merasa dirinya pernah melihat yang modelnya seperti ini. Itukan mobil milik—

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hampir saja mencebikkan bibir tidak sopan. Andai saja itu si Jongin versi _tidak pelit_ yang tiba-tiba membawa mobil bagus hanya untuk menjemput dirinya, tetapi ternyata ini.. Ini? Ini Wu—siapa? Tetangga depan rumahnya itu, kan? Si aneh yang dibilang pedofil juga, _gay?_ Chanyeol menggeleng. Dirinya merasakan pemikiran aneh itu muncul karena hasutan brengsek milik ibu dan Sunhwa tetangga mereka.

"..."

Chanyeol merengatkan pegangannya pada ransel, tanpa disadari. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Chanyeol masih diam, sebelum ia mendengus sedikit. Sangat pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Si Wu, siapalah itu entahlah—malah tertawa. "Tentu."

Chanyeol tidak sempat berpikir lagi. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah dengan latihan dan nasibnya hari ini. Yang Chanyeol inginkan hanyalah, tidur. Akhirnya ia mengangguk, menerima ajakan tetangga depan rumahnya itu. Bagaimana pun, lelaki itu termasuk baik, kan? Perlu bukti apalagi? Orang itu bahkan menawarkan tumpangan kalau mungkin ada opsi lain yang mengharuskannya mengabaikan Chanyeol dan meneruskan mobil ke jalan pulang sendirian. Tanpa memberikan tumpangan ataupun merepotkan diri lelaki itu sendiri. Mungkin si Wu itu akan melakukannya jika dirinya benar-benar jahat.

Sepanjang jalan terasa sangat sepi. Chanyeol terlalu diam dan tetangganya juga seperti tidak peduli. Setidaknya Chanyeol merasa bersyukur karena tidak perlu banyak-banyak terbebani. Tidak ada yang menuntut maupun dituntut untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

Setibanya digang rumah mereka, lelaki itu menurunkan Chanyeol. Sebelum menutup pintunya Chanyeol berucap, "Terima kasih."

"_Anytim_e_." _

Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara lagi selain melangkah berbalik untuk ke rumahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Rumahnya, seluruhnya gelap. _Sial_!

Chanyeol buru-buru membuka tas sangat kasar, merogoh untuk mencari-cari dimana ponselnya sebelum...

**_"_****_Chanyeol, ayah dan ibu ada keperluan sebentar keluar kota untuk dua hari ini. Kau bisa menginap dirumah temanmu, kan?"_**

Chanyeol membuang ponselnya jauh kedalam selipan buku di ransel sambil mengumpat _ayah bodoh, ayah bodoh_ dan sejenisnya. Ini sebuah kesialan lagi atau bagaimana?

Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh akan membuang tasnya sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Niatan Chanyeol sebelumnya akhirnya terurung. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk, "..."

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah dan ibu menyuruhku untuk menginap dirumah teman. Mereka ada urusan mendadak."

Chanyeol merengutkan wajahnya tanpa sadar dan sang lawan bicara malah tertawa. "Kau bisa tidur dirumahku, jika kau mau."

Chanyeol mendongak berbinar-binar, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Orang itu mengangguk. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dirinya benar-benar butuh tidur.

**.**

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah berteriak dengan kencang diatas ranjang entah milik siapa, dan dirinya yang tidak memakai apapun entah semua pakaiannya kemana. Dan orang yang menghampirinya adalah si Wu itu. Menatap kaget diambang pintu, dan tanpa atasan—santai sekali. Chanyeol ingin menggigiti semua yang ada. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggeram marah, "Kau keparat! Kemana semua pakaianku?!" Chanyeol memekik tajam. Sebelum ia mengeluh serak pada tenggorokkannya.

Si Wu itu malah berjalan mendekatinya, tersenyum dengan sangat menyebalkan dan Chanyeol ingin sekali memakan wajahnya. "..."

"Mana bajuku?!"

Lelaki itu langsung merangkak keatas ranjang. Membuat Chanyeol beringsut mundur perlahan, _sial sial sial_! Chanyeol menyumpahi dirinya yang hanya ditutupi selimut dengan _aish, _Chanyeol benar-benar ingin pulang!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol melotot, dirinya menutup mulut. Sadar karena sikapnya yang berteriak-teriak tadi sudah sangat seperti perempuan. Lelaki di depannya malah menindih tubuhnya, sebelum mengecup ujung hidung. Chanyeol mematung.

"Aku lupa kalau semalam aku merobek pakaianmu, Chanyeol. Jadi, kau telanjang saja ya?"

"APA?!" Chanyeol menjerit-jerit sambil menjambak Yifan. "Kau memperkosaku?!" Chanyeol memukuli dada Yifan yang jauh lebih kokoh dari miliknya sambil rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Si keparat Wu itu malah tertawa, "Kau menginginkanku, kenapa aku harus repot-repot?"

_Okay,_ Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar menangis. Dan Yifan sungguh merasa bersalah. "_Hey, hey_... Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menampik tangan besar itu. "Kau sakit jiwa!"

Chanyeol bangkit tanpa peduli akan segalanya, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin pulang. Ia berdiri, menyeret paksa _bedcover _milik Yifan. Masa bodoh, dirinya sungguh akan menginjak-injak milik Yifan nanti di aspal. Namun sebelum niat itu bisa ia wujudkan, sosok brengsek di kepalanya malah memeluk dirinya. Menahan gerakannya dengan sigap, dan Chanyeol langsung terhenti di detik itu juga.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol hanya diam, mengusap air matanya. Sial! Dirinya masih perjaka dan keperjakaannya diambil oleh _laki-laki_!

"..."

"Aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol tertawa sangat keras, menertawakan kebodohan dirinya. "Kau sudah memperkosaku, lalu minta maaf?"

"_Hey, _Chanyeol."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Kris berteriak saat Chanyeol berhasil lepas dengan berlari setengah tertatih. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melakukan semuanya, dan _pulang_ dirinya sudah lebih dulu diseret Yifan. Tubuhnya diangkat semudah Yifan mengangkat tas dan langsung membanting tubuh Chanyeol di ranjangnya lagi. Yifan menunduk, melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan sangat kasar. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar sakit. Seluruhnya.

Chanyeol melelehkan air matanya, terisak semakin keras. Yifan mengusapi wajah Chanyeol. "_Shhh..."_ lelaki itu mencium kening Chanyeol, meraba sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya hingga sampai di sudut lain. Chanyeol membuang wajahnya.

"..."

"Kau harus melihatku."

"..." Chanyeol menggeleng, meredam semuanya. Rasanya masih sangat perih dibagian bawahnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan menunduk. "_Hey_," ia mencoba mengajak Chanyeol bicara, tetapi anak itu menolak.

"..."

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Yifan menunduk, menyelipkan wajahnya diantara leher Chanyeol dan pundaknya.

**.**

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Chanyeol banyak mengawang ke hal-hal. Intinya banyak hal. Chanyeol merasakan aneh untuk berjalan setelah kejadian tersebut. Chanyeol sering ijin tidak ikut latihan tim, Chanyeol sering pergi ke uks dengan alasan sakit—karena kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Chanyeol merasakan suatu trauma, agaknya. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Chanyeol banyak tutup mulut, ingin melupakan semuanya. _Sial_, bahkan sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mengingat apapun.

Dirinya hanya bangun dengan seluruh tubuh penuh bercak dan di tutupi selimut. Hanya itu, kan? Tetapi sungguh, Chanyeol tidak ingin membahas ini sebenarnya. Tetapi semua itu mengganggunya. Anggap saja, karena si Wu gila itu telah menciumnya... Chanyeol jadi benar-benar berpikir kalau dirinya telah dilecehkan malamnya.

Chanyeol terlalu frustasi sampai-sampai dirinya mencari di internet, membaca banyak artikel perihal orang yang penyimpang... menyukai sesama jenis, dan sebagainya. Dan persetan dengan semuanya. Chanyeol rasanya ingin meluncur ke aspal, dirinya sudah menunggu sekitar satu jam lamanya digerbang dan ayahnya yang—sialnya ingin Chanyeol katai keparat itu malah berlama-lama. Chanyeol menduga kalau ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan simpanan tercintanya, dokumen kantor.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa dirinya berbeda, dirinya lebih banyak sensitif dengan hal-hal kecil. Maksudnya adalah... dirinya merasakan hasrat ingin menangis setiap terlalu lama menunggu sesuatu, seperti sekarang bahkan saat ibunya terlalu lama menyiapkan makan malam padahal Chanyeol sudah ingin menusuk-nusuk perutnya dengan biadap. Chanyeol juga lebih sentimentil terhadap benda, yang jelas-jelas ia sering menggerutu pada ibunya untuk membuang itu. _Oh_, terlebih dirinya sekarang terlalu sering membaca majalah porno yang membuatnya tegang dan—bajingan!

Chanyeol benar-benar sakit jiwa. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, dirinya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti apakah ini efek gangguan psikis karena kasus pelecehannya oleh si _freak—_Wu malam itu, atau bagaimana. Dan sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar banyak menonton film porno akhir-akhir ini. Sialnya, Jongin selalu punya banyak _blue film _yang keren.

Tetapi suatu hari Chanyeol mendapati Jongin menyelundupkan dvd kedalam tasnya, dan ternyata adalah porno _gay_! _Eww.._ Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menginjak sepatunya, memukul-mukulnya ke tiang listrik dan gerbang sekolah karena dirinya merasa sungguh gila! Sial!

Chanyeol sempat bangun dari lamunan anehnya sedetik karena melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan hampir pukul lima, dan sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Chanyeol sudah berniat mengata-ngatai ayahnya sebelum melihat orang itu. Keparat! Chanyeol mendelik, itu Wu Yifan. Si gila, maniak, mesum dan _ternyata_ pemerkosa anak orang. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal meremehkan topik gosip antara ibunya dan Sunhwa.

Lelaki itu hendak menutup mulut sebelum Chanyeol langsung berlari dengan cepat. Terbirit-birit, dan mengundang banyak tatapan orang lain di sepanjang trotoar hingga ke jalan raya besar. Chanyeol memang sering berfantasi aneh perihal seks akibat si keparat Wu itu, tetapi dirinya berani bersumpah kalau bertemu dengan si lelaki gila itu akan masuk pilihan paling terakhir dalam daftar jalan kematiannya. Chanyeol tidak mau bertemu dengannya, dan berakhir bangun diatas ranjang laki-laki itu lagi. Chanyeol tidak mau!

"Park Chanyeol!" orang itu berteriak, sedangkan Chanyeol benar-benar berpikir keras untuk mempertimbangkan apakah dirinya harus menoleh atau terus berlari tanpa menengok. Tetapi Chanyeol itu remaja, dengan hormon dan rasa penasaran yang sangat-sangat—_sangat_ tinggi. Dirinya menyesal. Sungguh menyesal, karena menoleh dan melihat si lelaki gila itu malah mengejarnya! Chanyeol akhirnya mempercepat larinya sampai—

_Bruk_!

Menabrak pembatas jalan dengan naas. Chanyeol tersadar dengan pandangan buram, sebelum seseorang mengulurkan sebelah tangan tanpa disuruh. Tangan kokoh itu langsung memapah Chanyeol yang sedikit terbentur pada bagian siku dan perutnya. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Chanyeol? Kau tidak apa-apa?" itu si Wu gila. Memeluk dua lengannya agar Chanyeol bisa berjalan dengan benar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bergumam, terlalu pening untuk menanggapi. Dan dirinya hampir tidak sadar kalau yang menuntunnya itu Yifan. Setengah ya, setengah tidak. Begitulah.

"..."

"Chanyeol, aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

Chanyeol bangun dari tundukkannya, dirinya langsung membulatkan kedua mata lebarnya. Menatap kearah Yifan dengan sangat nyalang. "Lepas!"

Dengan siku berdarah seperti itu, Yifan tidak mungkin melepaskan Chanyeol. "Tidak, Chanyeol."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku harus mengantarkanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Park Chanyeol!" Yifan membentak, menggertakan ujung-ujung gerahamnya dengan geram. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian mendongak. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, apakah kau masih berpikir kalau aku akan membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya? Tentu saja tidak! Aku memang masih kecil, tetapi aku tidak bodoh!" Chanyeol membanting tangannya, terlepas dari belenggu besar milik Yifan.

"Chan—"

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Apakah kau selalu melakukan ini, kepada setiap pria ataupun anak laki-laki lain?"

Mendadak suasana jadi ramai secara batin karena sempat ada orang-orang yang berhenti untuk menyaksikan perdebatan mereka. "Apa maksudmu?!" Yifan mengernyit masih dengan gigi-giginya yang berbunyi.

"Jangan pernah dekati aku!"

Chanyeol berjalan, meninggalkan Yifan yang terdiam memikirkan pertanyaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October 2015**

Chanyeol mengumpat, dan benar-benar ingin menendang setiap benda yang lewat di hadapannya. Sial, Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. Karena dirinya sudah menendang anjing orang disekitar jalanan ini tadi. Bosnya yang brengsek itu menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumah si keparat Wu Yifan! Semuanya jadi terasa benar-benar brengsek dan persetan! Chanyeol merutuk kenapa dirinya harus mendaftarkan diri ke redaksi percetakan buku dulu. Sialan!

Chanyeol sangat marah sekarang ini, dan _mood_ nya hancur karena pekerjaan, Yifan dan semuanya! Chanyeol hanya ingin pulang kerumah, memeluk Baekhyun dan dua anaknya setelah ini. Setelah semua ini benar-benar selesai, dan nyatanya semuanya belum juga berakhir. Dari sekian banyak penulis kenapa dirinya harus disangkut pautkan dengan Wu Yifan si bedebah pemerkosan anak orang itu?!

Chanyeol sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah. Entahlah, masa bodoh jika tiba-tiba alamat ini ternyata salah dan yang membukakan bukan Yifan karena orang itu sudah mati malamnya. Chanyeol benar-benar akan pulang. Chanyeol mengambangkan tangannya, dirinya merasa sangat terganggu. Chanyeol lebih memilih menendang pintu sebenarnya. Tetapi dirinya terlalu lelah. Akhirnya ia mengalah sejenak, berandai-andai kalau opsi tentang Yifan mati semalam dan rumah ini adalah milik orang lain adalah benar. Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia, dan akan pulang dengan mengantongi gaji buta kemudian mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di cabang kafe Luhan atau keseluruhannya di pusat.

Chanyeol hanya berharap emosinya teredam, sebelum ia mengetuk... pintu sudah terbuka. Kenopnya memutar dari dalam, seseorang tengah membuka pintu tanpa mengetahui ada tamu tak terduga dan..

Orang itu...

Chanyeol menegang sebentar, begitu juga dengan lawannya didepan. Menunggu beberapa detik terlepas, "C-chanyeol?"

Yifan bertanya lebih dulu, Chanyeol masih diam. Dirinya masih tidak percaya kalau orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah—Wu Yifan?

"Kr—" Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak, dirinya tidak boleh terpengaruh. Ini hanya jebakan, orang ini tetap maniak gila di depan rumahnya lima belas tahun lalu. "Yifan," singkat. Chanyeol hanya memanggil namanya seperti itu. Dan Yifan menggantikan tatapannya, Chanyeol tetap bersikeras memanggilnya _Yifan_, bukan _Kris hyung_. Chanyeol berusaha mengatakan lewat tatapan yang tidak fokus padanya kalau mereka memang benar-benar sudah selesai dulu. Dan semua ini hanyalah... sebatas rekan kerja.

Sedetik Yifan merasa kecewa, tetapi dirinya berusaha menutupi rasa itu. Mengembangkan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Masuklah."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya didepan Yifan, menunjukkan pribadinya yang masih sama. Keras kepala. "Aku hanya perlu kau, menjelaskan segalanya."

"Maksudmu?" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendengus, "Ya, kau hanya perlu menuliskan semua jawabanmu untuk semua pertanyaan dari wawancara bodoh ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu dan membuat Yifan menadahkan tangannya. Sama seperti _pie_ ibu Chanyeol lima belas tahun lalu.

"..."

"Karena atasanku tidak meminta dokumentasi rekaman dan sejenisnya jadi, aku hanya perlu menulis segala yang kau katakan. Karena aku terlalu malas melihat wajahmu lama-lama disini, jadi yah... tulis saja. Aku akan menunggu diluar."

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak suka. "Kau bisa masuk kedalam."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan tetap menunggu disini."

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar bersikeras melakukannya. Yifan terlalu lelah dengan kedua matanya, efek mengetik naskah novel barunya semalam. Jadi, dirinya memilih jalan aman dan menuruti apa yang Chanyeol mau karena melihat anak itu begitu membencinya.

Yifan menyodorkan semuanya. Semua pertanyaan yang sudah di isi dengan coretan-coretan tebal yang jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat puas. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Yifan-_ssi_. Aku pamit." Chanyeol membalik badannya dengan percaya diri.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, dirinya mengumpat-umpatkan kata bodoh pada dirinya sendiri karena masih seperti itu. Namun, Chanyeol berusaha untuk bertingkah normal. Ia berbalik, dan memasang senyuman sombong. "Ya?"

Orang itu membuang nafasnya, "Bisakah kau tidak memanggil namaku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" balikan pertanyaannya benar-benar tidak enak didengar. Yifan tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini.

"_Yeah_, setidaknya jangan panggil aku Yifan. Itu terasa sangat—"

Chanyeol tertawa sangat keras. Menertawakan kekonyolan Yifan dan segala kebodohannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu, _Kris hyung_ begitu? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Chanyeol..."

"Kita sudah berakhir sejak lama dan—" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan cincin warna perak yang mengkilap di jari manisnya. "Aku sudah menikah." Lanjutnya.

Dan Yifan tidak bisa lagi menahan nafasnya. "K-kau... apa?"

"Aku sudah menikah, _hyung_." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada penuh ejekan. Yifan tahu. Chanyeol berniat memperolok dirinya atas segala hal.

"..."

"Aku harus pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_One day later..._**

Chanyeol merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Dirinya sudah tiba di Seoul dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Chanyeol merogoh tas kerjanya, mengambil ponsel layar besarnya dengan mencari-cari kontak istrinya. Setelah mendengar nada dering dengan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga Chanyeol mendengar jawaban dari sana.

"_Yeoboseyo_..." Chanyeol tersenyum. Itu suara anaknya.

"Sehun,"

"_Ayah_!" anak itu berteriak sambil memanggil-manggil saudaranya. "_Kyungsoo! Ayah menelpon!"_

Chanyeol hanya bisa menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibirnya keatas dan dirinya yakin setelah ini Sehun maupun Kyungsoo memperebutkan ponsel Baekhyun hingga istrinya datang dan mengomeli mereka.

"..."

"_Sini berikan padaku Sehun! Aku juga rindu dengan ayah!"/ "Tidak! Aku lebih merindukan ayah!"_

Kali ini Chanyeol tertawa, "_Hey_, jangan bertengkar. Ayah merindukan kalian berdua seperti kalian merindukan ayah." Dan Chanyeol membenarkan dugaannya tentang langkah kaki samar dan suara Baekhyun yang mengomel-ngomel karena Sehun maupun Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa mengalah.

"_Chanyeol..."_

"Aku akan pulang hari ini, Baek."

"_Kau lama sekali tahu. Mana janji tiga harimu, huh?"_

Chanyeol tertawa, berusaha menanggapi apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan dengan tidak serius. "Maafkan aku.. Tapi, bisakah kau siapkan daging asap yang banyak untuk nanti malam. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan dirimu dan masakanmu itu."

Orang diseberang sana tertawa, "_Tentu saja Chanyeol. Sehun! Kyungsoo! Hentikan tangan kalian!"_

Chanyeol tertawa karena Baekhyun. Istrinya itu pasti terlalu bingung dengan berbicara padanya atau menanggapi kedua anak mereka yang tidak bisa dibilangi.

Setelah panggilan singkat itu, Chanyeol merenung sejenak sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. "Pak, bisakah kita berhenti di supermarket sebentar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol datang dari arah pintu sehingga timbul bunyi-bunyian pada bel tanda pengunjung berada. Penjaga dikasir hanya tersenyum ramah kepada Chanyeol, "Mencari Tuan Xi, Tuan Park?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menunggu seperti biasanya. Dirinya duduk di kafe yang agak ramai sehari-harinya. Menunggu Luhan, berniat membawakan temannya itu makanan sehat karena Luhan itu manusia pecinta _junkfood_. Itu sangat tidak sehat mengingat jam kerja Luhan di kafe yang ramai seperti ini pasti sangat membingungkan juga. Dirinya menilik kearah arloji di tangan kiri, Luhan belum juga datang dan suara dari pintu dibelakang kasir memberikan sedikit harapan. Tetapi itu hanya si Jung pegawai kasir.

"Sebentar lagi Tuan Xi akan keluar. Banyak hal yang harus di urus dan akan memakan sedikit waktu, Tuan Park." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Dirinya tidak terlalu keberatan. Luhan memang sibuk walaupun pemuda itu selalu menyangkal segalanya. Luhan terlalu baik mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjaga Baekhyun maupun anak-anaknya.

"Chanyeol,..."

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Tetapi tidak mencegah dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang juga untuk mendongak dan melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Chanyeol benar-benar akan mengiris jantungnya setelah ini.

"Yifan?"

Sialan!

Chanyeol merasa harus segera pergi dan menunggu Luhan sungguh akan semakin memupuskan harapannya untuk lari dari si gila ini.

"Chanyeol, _hey_!" Yifan berteriak, mengundang tatapan banyak pengunjung lain. Sedangkan si Jung yang menjaga kasir menatap bingung kejadian itu.

Luhan keluar dari ruangannya dan bertanya tanpa melihat ke meja pengunjung, "Mana Chanyeol?"

Luhan menatap bingung, tidak ada Chanyeol dimanapun.

Yifan merasakan separuh dari dirinya sesak, dan Chanyeol langsung masuk menyuruh supir kantornya itu mempercepat perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Apa yang Yifan lakukan di Seoul?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Huwaah setelah ngebul kepala ini,, akhirnya bisa juga dan kemaren beneran susah banget. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini pengetikan berjalan dengan lancar. Muehehe '-' maafkan eonni yang selalu telaaattt update dan banyak utang hahaha.. tapi jangan bosen lah ya walaupun banyak yang bilang ini cerita bingungin muter muter wkwkwk ^^. Oke, langsung aja.**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[XOXO KimCloud] [Oh kyungsoo] [HyuieYunnie] [jasminejas] [L.O.V.E LUV] [bublegum] [snowy07] [bapexo] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] [Wiye Yunjung] [Purplegyu] [Guest] [Fetty EXO-L] [OhVivit] [Kim Chan Min] [anonimoxv] [ling-ling pandabear] [dyahclloelfblue] [ ****oktaviaritarosita****] [afranabilacantik] [XiuNiiChan] [krisyeol shipper] [parkchu] [Yeollyana] [stalkerv] [ViLine] [bellasung21] [winter park chanChan] [sen] [firda-xmin] [EXO-L] [ve]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again? **


	5. Chapter 4

******_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, straight and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 4**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Chanyeol merasa tidak selera dengan daging asap. Lidahnya terasa getir, bahkan agak pahit. Sungguh, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kepalanya yang berputar-putar dan mual yang hebat saat ini. Chanyeol ingin muntah. Tapi ia terlalu takut membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Bisa saja perempuan itu berpikir kalau Chanyeol tengah mengejek masakannya, kan? _Oh_, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin makan tetapi kondisi lambung, usus atau entahlah apa itu sungguh tidak membantu.

Chanyeol merasakan telapak tangan miliknya mendingin drastis, sama seperti telapak kakinya di balik sepatu kerja. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti mencengkram kecil garpu maupun pisau makan nya. Chanyeol tidak ingin terlihat sakit, tetapi keringat di pelipisnya tidak bisa bohong. Chanyeol sangat yakin, Baekhyun tengah menatap ke arahnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol?"

Benar, kan? Chanyeol menengok sedikit. Sungguh, rasanya leher Chanyeol benar-benar mati rasa. Dirinya memasang senyum penuh paksaan—yah, setidaknya itu yang terbaik yang ia punya. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pundak Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah bergetar hebat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Chanyeol yang terasa sangat panas. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Astaga! Sayang, badanmu panas..." Baekhyun mengalihkan telapaknya untuk menyentuh telapak tangan milik Chanyeol. Dan, yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah ini sangat dingin. Permukaan telapak tangan suaminya terasa seperti habis di celupkan es.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol berseru sebisanya, hampir menghabiskan stok oksigen di paru-parunya yang sulit saat ini. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, dirinya tidak pernah lagi mengalami hal seperti ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun tidak terima dengan Chanyeol yang memaksa diri. Sedangkan dua anak laki-laki mereka yang ada di seberang meja makan masih sibuk dengan daging asap yang banyak buatan ibunya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memaksa Chanyeol. "Ayo, aku harus memanggilkan dokter untukmu ke rumah."

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Baek. Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku hanya perlu tidur setelah ini." Rahang Baekhyun terlihat mengeras. Sialan! Suaminya ini benar-benar keras kepala!

"Chanyeol, aku memaksa."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, seperti kebiasaannya. Dan Sehun maupun Kyungsoo baru mendongak, menjauhkan fokus dari makanan enak di piring mereka. Menatap kearah kedua orang tuanya yang membuat perbincangan aneh, yang jelas saja mereka tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol masih menggeleng. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai merasakan emosinya menjalar ke puncak ubun-ubunnya. Walaupun itu tidak tergambar jelas pada mimiknya. "Aku akan tetap memaksa." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, menyeretnya dengan tergesa menuju pintu kamar mereka. Chanyeol masih bergumam kecil, mengatakan _aku tidak mau_ dan sejenisnya. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun berpikir orang seperti Chanyeol perlu di berikan sedikit paksaan untuk memikirkan diri sendiri selain orang lain di atas kepentingannya. Jelas, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol yang lelah dengan tenaga yang di forsir banyak untuk bekerja. Demi keluarganya, agar mereka bisa hidup dengan layak. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol itu lelaki yang sangat baik juga penyayang. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik akan hal itu.

Tetap saja, kalau Chanyeol sakit... siapa yang repot?

Chanyeol sudah tiba dengan tidak rela, di dudukkan paksa oleh perempuan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Baekhyun menyambar cepat ponsel yang ada di meja nakas mereka. Mendial dokter keluarga kepercayaan nya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Chanyeol hanya diam.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun khawatir akan dirinya. Baekhyun itu wanita yang penyayang tetapi tidak luput dari sifat keras kepala yang mendominasi. Namun, apakah menjaga Chanyeol seperti _bodyguard_ begini tidak terlihat agak berlebihan?

_Oh_, masa bodoh! Kepala Chanyeol pusing sekali...

"Aku butuh dirimu ke rumahku sekarang."

Baekhyun menutup sambungannya. Melempar dengan kesal ponselnya ke atas kasur. Menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!" Baekhyun berteriak. Sungguh, dirinya khawatir. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat sangat buruk.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Terlalu lelah, merasa tidak sanggup menghirup nafasnya untuk berganti-ganti di sela-sela kata-katanya nanti. Chanyeol tidak kuat berbicara, sungguh!

"Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu?"

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak kecil miliknya. Merasa lelah. Chanyeol tidak bisa menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Dirinya hanya bisa merasakan tetesan keringat yang semakin banyak. Seluruh tubuh di balik baju kerjanya basah. Seluruhnya.

Chanyeol memasang senyum dengan susah payah. Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sakit. "Aku tahu." Chanyeol berseru, suaranya terdengar serak. Sangat serak.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap kearah suaminya. Merasakan emosi yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya seakan mendingin perlahan. Chanyeol sedang sakit, dan Baekhyun tidak seharusnya marah. Iya, kan?

"Aku hanya khawatir, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengusap pelipis Chanyeol yang basah. Mencium pipi itu perlahan. Membuat Chanyeol merasa hangat. Dan, nyaman untuk sesaat. Setidaknya itu terasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, kemudian membantu suaminya untuk berbaring. Membiarkan Chanyeol beristirahat sampai dokter mereka datang.

**.**

**.**

**Kris Hyung?**

**.**

**.**

_"__Jadi, namamu Kevin bukan Kris? Aku salah dengar berarti?"_

Yifan mengaduk-aduk separuh gelas _wine_ nya sambil merenung. Memikirkan segala hal di masa lalu, yang selalu ia coba tinggalkan setelah terlalu lama mencari. Yifan lelah mencari, Yifan terlalu lelah mengejarnya.

_"__Chanyeol, Kevin dan Kris adalah dua nama yang jauh berbeda. Itu terdengar sangat jelas. Bagaimana bisa kau—kau sedang sakit telinga ya_?"

_Anak itu tertawa, menertawakan apa yang Yifan lontarkan dan kekonyolannya sendiri. "Tidak, hanya saja sepupumu tadi bertanya dengan suara seperti orang sedang sikat gigi. Kau tahu, aku terlalu mengantuk meladeni seorang petualang yang mencari sepupunya. Dan sialnya, ternyata itu dirimu—tetangga depan rumahku."_

_Yifan tidak bisa berhenti menatap lelaki yang lebih muda, yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya manja di pundak lebar miliknya, memainkan jemari Yifan, juga meniup-niup kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Sore yang indah, Yifan nyaman seperti ini. Chanyeol itu indah. Apalagi saat angin sore mengayunkanl helaian rambutnya yang halus, dengan senyum yang selalu ia berikan untuk Yifan setiap bermain ke rumah Yifan. Kunjungan untuk kekasih—katanya._

_"__Dasar!"_

_Yifan mengusak rambut itu. Sangat halus. Dan Chanyeol mengecup pipinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'Kris hyung' agar tidak ada yang menyamai aku_!"

Sungguh, Yifan ingin menangis. Semuanya berbalik jauh. Yifan yang salah, dan Tuhan benar-benar menghukumnya. Chanyeol membencinya setelah kejadian malam itu, dimana Yifan menidurinya dan keesokkan nya Chanyeol membencinya. Chanyeol menjauhinya, intinya seperti itu.

Tetapi, Yifan sadar kalau dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu jauh pada anak itu. Yifan mengaku, dirinya pernah masuk penjara. Dirinya mantan narapidana, dan perihal dirinya itu memperkosa anak tetangga sepupunya—itu sepenuhnya benar. Tapi sungguh, Yifan merasakan perbedaan akan Chanyeol saat itu. Terutama pada perasaannya sendiri. Chanyeol berbeda. Yifan menatap dalam untuk masuk ke kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang menggambarkan keterlukaan saat Yifan merenggut keperjakaannya.

Hingga suatu hari, Yifan tidak sengaja menemukan Chanyeol yang hendak di tarik orang-orang bertubuh besar. Tidak! Itu bukan pemerkosa, itu penculik. Dirinya mengingat betul. Dan dari situ, Chanyeol memaafkan dirinya. Juga, mengijinkannya untuk mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat.

Mereka sempat menjalin hubungan, bahkan sering tidur bersama. Yifan yakin, itu cinta. Ya, itu cinta. Sampai suatu waktu—

Yifan mengusap air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup mengingatnya lagi. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya, _Yifan_ bukan _Kris hyung_. Chanyeol tidak menyerukan panggilan khusus untuk dirinya saat mereka masih terikat dan saling suka. Chanyeol berusaha melupakan itu.

Semua ini salahnya. Chanyeol pergi, tepat saat ingin berpamitan pada dirinya. Chanyeol sudah bilang, Yifan sangat ingat.

Dirinya masih meneteskan air mata, hidungnya sudah memerah. Yifan ingin merengek seperti bayi, Yifan ingin Chanyeol di pelukannya lagi. Yifan ingin semuanya kembali. Chanyeol yang menjauhinya menjadi manja, Chanyeol yang mengijinkannya untuk mengenal lebih dekat dan Chanyeol yang mengerti akan dirinya.

Yifan menegak _wine_nya secara langsung, tidak menyisakan setetes pun dalam gelas kaca itu. Yifan meratapi malam-malamnya yang menyedihkan selama 12 entah 13 tahun terakhir ini. Yifan bodoh! Yifan tidak seharusnya menerima tawaran sepupunya tentang pelacur-pelacur pria sebagai pemuas seksnya hanya karena Chanyeol sedang ujian akhir.

Yifan harusnya memberi salam perpisahan karena Chanyeol butuh dukungannya untuk pilihan universitasnya di Amerika. Chanyeol ingin mereka tetap berhubungan, tetap manis seperti sore-sore biasanya walaupun harus di gantikan dengan jarak jauh. Bermil-mil.

Dan Yifan menyesalinya. Chanyeol melihat semuanya.

_"__K-kris h-hyung?"_

Chanyeol menangis, menatapnya penuh luka. Chanyeol tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan lain demi hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah putus, mereka hanya sampai di situ. Chanyeol tidak membolehkan Yifan mengejarnya. Chanyeol membencinya.

Sampai sekarang.

Dan Yifan benar-benar menyesalinya.

Sampai—

_"__Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu, Kris hyung begitu? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" _

Dan, _"Aku sudah menikah."_

Chanyeol menjinjing jemarinya bangga, dengan cincin perak berkilau itu. Itu pasti wanita. Tentu saja, Chanyeol pasti jijik dengan dirinya. Apa yang Yifan harapkan?

Yifan bangkit dari _single chair_, mendorongnya hingga sampai pada keadaan semula. Berdempetan dengan meja _minibar_ pribadinya. Yifan melangkah, menatap kearah kaca jendela yang langsung menampilkan kegiatan malam kota Seoul secara bebas. Dirinya terus berpikir, tentang tahun-tahun terakhir ini. Belasan tahun, dan itu tidak sedikit untuk menghabiskan waktumu bergelayut dalam mimpi bersama orang di masa lalu, orang yang sama.

Setiap malam, bangun dengan keringat basah. Berteriak histeris dan menyebut namanya, hingga terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama. Kosong.

Yifan merapatkan telapaknya, memeluk lengannya sendiri yang berbalut _sweater_ musim gugur. Belasan tahun, tidak sedikit—itu sangat lama apalagi kau bisa menyimpan perasaan untuk seseorang sampai selama itu. Yifan melakukannya, dan Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya. Yifan sangat ingat, Yifan berangkat ke Amerika dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol di seluruh penjuru negara itu. California, Manhattan, semuanya. Chanyeol tidak ada di sana. Dan Yifan frustasi saat itu.

Yifan masih merasakan air mata yang mengalir. Menangis seperti ini lagi, meratapi malam-malamnya untuk beribu kali. Hanya untuk mengingat seseorang. Park Chanyeol.

Yifan tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah kuliah di Amerika. Chanyeol hanya pindah dari Busan, ke Seoul.

Lalu, apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol selama kurang lebih dua minggu ini.

_Kenapa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol benar-benar sakit. Dan Chanyeol merutuki sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan. Pada akhirnya, seperti inilah. Chanyeol dirawat di rumah sakit untuk empat hari ini. Sialan.

Chanyeol benci rumah sakit. Bau obat, perawat, kamar mayat, dan semuanya.

Luhan sedang duduk di sofa, masih satu lingkup dengan ruangan ini. Sibuk dengan komik konyolnya. Yang Chanyeol ingat sahabatnya ini sudah 29 tahun. Sama seperti dirinya. Dan, Luhan itu kekanakan sekali. Komik? Yang benar saja! Menikah saja belum! Yah, alasannya belum sempat.

Chanyeol masih menatap Luhan seperti itu. Luhan itu kaya, banyak uang, tetapi tingkahnya lebih seperti _fresh graduate_ yang masih menjadi pengangguran. Wajahnya bahkan lebih muda dari Chanyeol—sial! Luhan itu...

Luhan menoleh, menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol. Membuat pemikiran Chanyeol tentang temannya itu buyar dalam seperkian detik. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau masih sempat membaca komik di saat temanmu sakit seperti ini, _huh_?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Aku harus duduk di samping ranjangmu sambil membacakan dongeng, _oh_ atau aku harus bernyanyi sangat merdu agar kau bisa tidur pulas seperti balita? Yang benar saja!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Luhan selalu seperti itu. "Bukan seperti itu juga maksudku."

"Lalu apa? Kau pikir aku ini istrimu?!"

_Ah_, benar juga. Luhan kan bukan Baekhyun. "Kau benar juga." Chanyeol menyangga tangannya pada dagu, seperti pura-pura berpikir, dan itu membuat Luhan membuang mukanya. Masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol! Luhan kembali fokus pada komiknya.

"_Hey, _Luhan! _Really_?"

Sedangkan Luhan tidak peduli. Chanyeol itu cerewet sekali.

Mereka masih tenggelam dalam diam. Chanyeol berusaha tidur dengan susah payah, walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan kembali membuka mata dan bergerak gusar mengganti posisi tidurnya. Sedangkan Luhan yang sibuk dengan komiknya tiba-tiba di hancurkan dengan dering telpon.

Luhan berdecak kesal. Ia menatap ke arah layar dan mendapati si Jung, pegawai kasir kesayangannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"Apa? Harus sekarang?"

"..."

"Baiklah."

Luhan menutup komiknya santai, hendak berdiri kemudian Chanyeol bersuara. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Ada yang harus aku selesaikan di kafeku."

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua matanya, "_Hey_! Jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu!"

"Kan nanti ada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun sedang sibuk, ia baru akan ke sini nanti sore. Ayolah, Luhan!"

Luhan mendengus, yang benar saja! Chanyeol? Yang sudah sebesar ini, si pria dewasa ini merengek padanya? Ya Tuhan!

"Kau—" Luhan mengangkat jemarinya, benar-benar gemas merasakan sikap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih kekanakan dari dirinya. Ia menurunkan telapaknya, kemudian memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Sampai ia mendapatkan ide yang masuk akal.

"_Oh_, aku ingat aku punya seorang teman. Dia baru tiba di Korea, dan dirinya sangat rindu dengan suasana Korea. Aku pikir kau bisa bercerita banyak, kau tahu dia orang yang menyenangkan."

Chanyeol melotot, "Jadi maksudmu, kau akan meninggalkanku dengan orang asing? Begitu? Luhan!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Aku akan menelponnya, aku sibuk Chanyeol. Dan rengekanmu itu bukan prioritas utamaku." _Kecuali Baekhyun_. Luhan menggeleng dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah. Ya, setidaknya dirinya tidak harus melihat Luhan dengan komik menyebalkannya itu, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan ini apa-apaan? Menemani temannya di rumah sakit? Untuk apa? Yifan bukan perawat!

Tetapi dirinya juga terlalu bosan dengan novel juga suasana apartemennya. Jadi, _yah_ dirinya memilih mengiyakan saja ajakan Luhan.

Dan berakhir di sini. Berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ruang rawat _vip_.

Yifan mengetuk, kemudian masuk setelah mendengar seseorang mengiyakan dari dalam ruangan. Itu suara Luhan. Luhan membukakan pintu.

"Yifan? Ayo masuk!"

Yifan tersenyum sedikit, hendak menyapa teman Luhan yang sedang sakit itu dengan sopan. Tetapi, ini? Yifan membeku di ambang pintu, membiarkan Luhan berbicara sesukanya. Dan orang itu.

_Chanyeol_?

_Yifan?_

Mereka berdua terlalu takut untuk bersuara. "Nah, Yifan ini Chanyeol temanku. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa menemaninya karena harus kembali ke kafe. Kau bisa, kan?" Yifan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan. Dirinya masih diam seperti itu.

"Aku anggap diam sebagai _ya_."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Yifan sebelum berlalu. Membuat Chanyeol gelagapan dan mengomel, "Luhan! _Hey_, tunggu!"

Dan hening.

Yifan masih diam di sana, Chanyeol tidak bisa merespon banyak.

Jadi ini? Chanyeol harus menghabiskan waktunya bersama si brengsek ini?

Namun Yifan memilih tenang, menenangkan segala perasaannya yang ingin meledak. Yifan ingin memeluk Chanyeol, Yifan ingin mencium Chanyeol, merengkuhnya dan segalanya. Yifan ingin, tetapi ia harus menahan diri. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak bisa seperti itu lagi. Mereka sudah berakhir.

Yifan berjalan perlahan, menuju kursi yang tersedia di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan sofa yang Luhan duduki tadi. Itu terlalu jauh dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Yifan ingin lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang mukanya. Yifan menarik nafas banyak-banyak, "_Hey_, Chanyeol... bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan klasik, dan terlalu penuh omong kosong. Chanyeol hanya diam sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?"

"Yeol..."

"Jawab aku."

Yifan menarik nafasnya lagi sebelum berucap, "Aku tidak tahu. Luhan menyuruhku ke sini, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah temannya."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Luhan?"

"Sejak kami masih kecil, saat aku dan Luhan bertetanggaan. Rumah kami bersebelahan di Cina."

Apa? Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, berusaha mengontrol nafasnya. _Sialan_! Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Jadi, Luhan itu... Ya Tuhan!

Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya sebagus mungkin, "_Oh_..."

"Sedangkan kau, bagaimana bisa dirimu mengenal Luhan?"

"Kami berteman saat kuliah."

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Ia jadi teringat tentang Chanyeol dan kuliahnya ke Amerika. Yifan berusaha mencari tahu tentang segala rasa penasarannya selama ini. "A-apa kau benar-benar kuliah di Amerika, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol masih seperti itu. Tidak menatap Yifan, membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Membuat Yifan harus bertanya dengan halus dan di akhiri dengan jawaban yang tidak mengenakan. "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak pernah kuliah di Amerika. Aku kuliah di Seoul."

_Benar..._

Yifan menunduk, merasakan betapa bodohnya dirinya. Setelah semua itu, Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya mengejar Chanyeol. Jelas saja, Chanyeol tidak mungkin benar-benar kuliah di Amerika setelah melihat Yifan mengkhianatinya. Dan Chanyeol sudah terlanjur mengatakan rencananya ke Amerika saat itu, akhirnya anak itu memilih alternatif lain. Mencari pelarian yang lain.

Untuk apa, Manhattan, California, seluruh Amerika? _Untuk apa?_

Yifan seperti pengemis bodoh, mengais-ngais makanan yang jelas-jelas tidak tersedia di bak sampah. Seperti mencari sebuah jarum kecil dalam tumpukan jerami.

Yifan bodoh!

Namun ia merasa kedua matanya memanas, ia senang. Karena dirinya di ijinkan lagi bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah rasa frustasinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Chanyeol... aku senang."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap aneh kearah Yifan. "Ternyata aku di ijinkan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu."

_Oh,_ Chanyeol tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Intinya, Yifan ingin mengutarakan segala kerinduannya yang sungguh busuk itu. Yifan itu keparat, maniak seks dan tidak bisa mencintai siapapun. Untuk apa Yifan merindukan Chanyeol, sedangkan ia bisa menyeret pelacur ke rumahnya semudah ia membalik telapak tangan? Iya, kan?

Untuk apa Yifan repot-repot mempermainkan perasaannya? Apa karena Chanyeol saat itu terlalu muda dan masih perjaka saat itu? Chanyeol menyesali segalanya. Ia membuang muka, tidak ingin menatap wajah itu lagi.

Dirinya mengutuk segala rasa rindu yang pernah ia rasakan karena tidak sengaja bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan _Kris hyung_-nya di tahun pertama pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Yifan hanya bisa mengacaukan pikirannya dan menghancurkan kehidupannya. Yifan itu bedebah. Pria itu brengsek.

"Kau tahu..." Yifan menarik nafas untuk kesekian kali. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

"..."

"Aku sudah mencari dirimu ke seluruh penjuru Amerika. Aku bahkan berputar-putar di halaman kampus _Harvard_ sampai rasanya aku ingin gila karena tidak bisa menemukanmu."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya sekali lagi, ia di buat terkejut dengan pernyataan pria ini. Tetapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Untuk apa? Setelah Yifan menemukan pelacur baru, kenapa ia harus repot-repot untuk mencari Chanyeol sampai ke Amerika?

Tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak percaya. Itu hanya omong kosong. Yifan sedang ber_acting_. Yifan berusaha menggodanya lagi, walaupun Chanyeol tidak yakin. Yifan hanya sedang butuh pelacur untuk menemaninya tidur. Yifan tetaplah Yifan, lelaki itu tetap saja pedofil-_gay_.

"Dan, aku sangat senang kalau ternyata aku di berikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu pagi itu. Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah, aku..."

"Cukup!"

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya panas, dan kepalanya semakin pusing karena mendengar ucapan Yifan. Dirinya dapat merasakan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Chanyeol ingin menyumpahi Yifan! Atas segalanya!

Ia menatap Yifan, sama seperti pagi itu. Saat Yifan mengkhianatinya dengan tidur bersama laki-laki lain, juga seperti di pagi ia bangun setelah Yifan menidurinya seenaknya. Yifan merasakan rasa bersalah itu berkali-kali lipat saat ini. Chanyeol seperti ini lagi, ia menangis karena Yifan dan semuanya sebab kelakukan Yifan. Ini salah Yifan! Yifan menyesal.

"Sudah cukup, kau mengacaukan hidupku karena terbayang-bayang akan dirimu di setiap mimpi-mimpi ku saat malam! Sudah cukup, aku berhalusinasi akan tanganmu yang menyentuhku dan membuatku frustasi karena pada kenyataannya aku mencintai seorang keparat. Sudah cukup..."

Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya, seolah mengancam Yifan untuk diam dan terus mendengarkan dirinya. Chanyeol menangis lagi sambil mengatakan, "—sudah cukup, aku muak melihat wajahmu di hadapanku! Aku muak denganmu! Jangan buat seolah-olah aku yang salah, jangan buat seolah-olah aku yang meninggalkanmu, padahal jelas-jelas kau yang brengsek di sini... dan aku membencimu!"

Chanyeol meringis, merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Semuanya. Seluruh dadanya berdenyut. Lagi-lagi ini karena Yifan.

Yifan hanya diam, ikut meneteskan air mata yang sudah tak tertahan lagi. "Chanyeol..."

Yifan berusaha meraih jemari itu. Chanyeol menyentakkan tangannya, "Tidak!"

"Chan..."

"Tidak," suara itu berubah menjadi dingin.

Yifan mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini, sekarang juga."

Chanyeol mengucapkannya lagi dengan nada dingin, berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia memandang kearah jendela lagi. Mengabaikan Yifan.

"Tapi..."

"Aku bilang PERGI!"

Chanyeol membentak sekali lagi. Yifan hanya diam, dan berdiri. Dirinya berusaha mengerti. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Dan setelah itu Yifan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar rawat.

Sampai kapanpun, Yifan tetaplah Yifan.

Yifan akan selalu mempermainkan perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang dulu. Anak-anak sudah mengantuk, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?'

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia mengusap-usap pelan jemari istrinya yang tengah menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Titipkan salam selamat tidurku untuk anak-anak."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Baiklah, aku pulang." Perempuan itu mengecup keningnya singkat, lalu berjalan sampai kemudian melambai di pintu.

Chanyeol sendirian.

Dirinya memutuskan untuk segara tidur, melihat ini sudah pukul 10 _p.m._ Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menghapus segala hal yang ia alami hari ini. Terlebih, ini tentang Wu Yifan.

_Tidak_!

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh mengingat itu lagi.

Karena terlalu lelah, Chanyeol benar-benar memejamkan kedua matanya. Chanyeol jatuh ke belakang alam bawah sadarnya. Ia terlelap begitu tenang.

Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah membuka pintu kamarnya, berjalan perlahan—berharap Chanyeol tidak terbangun. Itu Yifan, dengan pakaian yang berlapis-lapis untuk melawan hawa dingin, demi bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Yifan sudah mengkonfirmasi pada Luhan kalau dirinya akan menemani Chanyeol malam ini.

Yifan mengambil kursi di dekat ranjang itu, mendudukinya dan menatap Chanyeol lama sekali. Ia menarik jemari kurus itu pelan, dan mengusapnya lembut. Mengingat-ingat kenangannya di masa lalu, berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. Tidak, Yifan hanya berusaha mengingat masa-masa dimana mereka masih _berhubungan_.

Chanyeol yang bersandar pada pundaknya sambil merengek, memainkan jemarinya dan menautkan kedua telapak tangan mereka kemudian meniup-niup kecil kearahnya. Membiarkan suasana sore nya ramai dengan tawa itu. Tawa yang satu-satunya bisa menghangatkan perasaannya. Membuat damai seluruh isi hatinya. Semuanya, semua karena keindahan Chanyeol.

Yifan berjanji akan pulang, mungkin sekitar dua jam lagi. Setelah dirinya puas beriringan dengan Chanyeol seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia dapat merasakan cahaya yang masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Semua menyilaukan pandangannya. Chanyeol mengernyit setengah sadar, ia merasa belum membuka gorden pagi ini. Tetapi kenapa, rasanya di sini sangat terang?

Chanyeol merasakan pergerakannya sesak, sangat sempit. Tunggu...

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, ini seperti seseorang. Seseorang yang Chanyeol kenal, dengan bau dan pelukan yang tidak berubah. Wangi itu, yang selalu membekas di tubuhnya walaupun mereka selesai bercinta. Dan pelukan itu, yang selalu membuatnya lelap setelah tengah malam berteriak karena mimpi buruk. Ini, Wu Yifan.

Chanyeol ingin menolak semua rasa nyaman ini. Chanyeol ingin, tapi...

"Tidak."

Orang itu bersuara, mengeratkan dekapannya. Membuat Chanyeol yang ingin bangun jadi terdiam dalam kungkungannya.

"Aku masih ingin seperti ini, Chanyeol. Kumohon."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dirinya terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk banyak bicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

**Hello, akhirnya bisa lanjutin ini ff. Maaf ya kalau chapter yang kemaren berantakan dan masih ada flashback. Itu Cuma buat clue clue dari kisah kehidupan KrisYeol dimasa lalu dan alasan Lubaek selingkuh aja kok... hehee. Masalah NC, eonni gamau maksa, ini nunggu alurnya pas. Dan, flashbacknya Ncnya keknya gabakal eonni tunjukkin, kenapa yah? Hm wkwkwk. Aish. Oke, langsung aja..**

**Thanks To:**

**[KaiMinHun] [XOXOKimCloud] [PurpleGyu] [azurradeva] [Fetty EXOL] [oktaviarita rosita] [KeepBeef Chiken Chubu] [snowy07] [bublegum] [cosmojewel] [sayakanoicinoe] [XiuNiiChan] [winterpark chanchan] [AprilianyAndrea] [1004Baekie] [Guest] [tyasWufan] [KimChanMin] [firda xmin] [Yeollyana] [eminduck] [linglingpanda bear] [HyuieYunnie] [JongOdult] [afranabilacantik] [bellasung21] **

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! This is YAOI, straight and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Lepas _hyung_..."

Chanyeol masih diam, Yifan tetap memeluknya seperti itu. "Tidak."

Chanyeol hendak mendorongnya, "Jangan... Chanyeol."

Ya Tuhan! Apa mau pria ini?

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memilih untuk menyimpan tenaganya, walaupun rasa ingin memukul wajah Yifan sangatlah besar. Tetap saja, Chanyeol masih dalam kondisi yang lemah. Dan, apa yang terjadi jika Chanyeol benar-benar meninju wajah Yifan? Mengingat lelaki di depannya ini masih _gay_ tulen—di lihat dari caranya memeluk Chanyeol, bisa saja ia nekad melecehkan Chanyeol seperti 12 atau 13 tahun yang lalu, kan?

Sungguh, Chanyeol masih sangat membenci Yifan. Apapun itu, tetap saja Chanyeol ingin menanamkan pada batinnya sendiri agar selalu membenci lelaki yang tengah memeluknya ini. Chanyeol tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama, seperti kembali ke orientasi seksualnya yang belum sepenuhnya benar itu jadi menyimpang lagi. Dan, Chanyeol tidak ingin merasa terluka lagi. Seperti saat dirinya melihat Yifan tidur dengan orang lain di pagi ia akan berangkat untuk pindah dari Busan. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol rindu Yifan, ia merutuk saat-saat ia merindukan lelaki ini. Tetapi, amarah yang dulu masih ia pendam dalam-dalam. Chanyeol hanya berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia tidak mau lepas kendali. Hanya itu saja.

"Aku merindukanmu, biarlah tetap seperti ini."

Yifan menghirup aroma rambut Chanyeol dengan sangat dalam. Chanyeol tidak mau seperti ini lagi, tapi... apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mendorong Yifan, atau membiarkan Yifan melakukan ini sesukanya?

"Kau tahu..."

"..." Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon selain memandang lurus di dada Yifan. Ia sengaja seperti itu, memberikan Yifan kesempatan. Yah, setidaknya untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku masih menunggumu, sejak 12 entah 13 tahun yang lalu setelah kau pergi..."

"..."

"—sampai sekarang." Chanyeol masih diam, walaupun sedikit rasa hangat menelusup dalam dadanya. Chanyeol ingin menepis ini semua, ia ingin mencegah sebuah senyuman atau walau hanya setetes air mata saja meluncur di peruntukkan pada Yifan. Tapi, mendadak ia merasa lega akan segala hal.

Ia jadi tidak merasa bodoh karena sempat merindukan Yifan saat itu. Tapi...

Chanyeol tidak mau.

"Maukah... kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi, Chanyeol?"

Yifan melepas dekapannya, tangannya masih merangkul pinggang Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, menatap Chanyeol yang masih seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak mau melihat kedua iris Yifan.

"Yeol..."

Yifan mengangkat dagu itu. Sungguh, Chanyeol merasa di perlakukan seperti seorang wanita, tetapi ia merutuk karena pernah iri dengan Baekhyun yang bisa di bawahi laki-laki. Ia mengutuk keinginannya yang ingin di bawahi laki-laki.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, kenapa tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa di kendalikan oleh otaknya. Syaraf-syarafnya tidak mau menurut. Itu membuat Yifan bisa melakukan segala hal, dan menjadi lebih jauh lagi.

Walaupun jika ia jujur, ia merindukan segala hal yang ada pada Yifan.

"Ku mohon..."

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup kening Chanyeol. "..."

"Jadilah milikku lagi."

Kali ini Yifan hendak mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Tidak."

Chanyeol berseru dengan suara kecil. Yifan terdiam sebentar, ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berhenti mendadak. "Yeol..."

Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas. Bibir Yifan sedikit bergetar, kedua mata lelaki itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah. "K-kenapa?"

Suaranya bergetar, Chanyeol sangat yakin Yifan akan menangis. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Yifan menampakkan sisinya yang seperti itu selain pada Chanyeol. _Oh_, Chanyeol berusaha berpikir mungkin Yifan adalah aktor yang ulung. Bisa saja Yifan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pada semua orang yang ia incar, kan? Apakah Yifan akan selalu menampakkan tangisannya agar orang lain kasihan?

Pantaskah jika Chanyeol merasa iba pada lelaki ini?

"Aku sudah menikah _hyung_. Aku sudah mempunyai istri, aku mempunyai dua anak."

Kali ini air mata seorang Wu Yifan benar-benar jatuh, Yifan meringis saat merasakan perih di dadanya. Harusnya ia tidak pernah menerima tawaran pelacur dari sepupunya waktu itu. Ia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri, harusnya ia tidak mengkhianati Chanyeol dengan menuruti nafsunya.

Kenapa Yifan begitu bodoh? Kenapa Yifan begitu bodoh sampai-sampai menyia-nyiakan seorang Park Chanyeol?

Park Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas mencintainya, sayang padanya, selalu berlagak lucu untuk menghibur Yifan, yang mengikutinya kemanapun. Park Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Park Chanyeol yang selalu menghangatkannya dengan tidur saling berpelukan di malam-malam tertentu saat orang tua Chanyeol tengah sibuk.

Dan selalu mengatakan, "_Kris hyung... jangan menangis_." saat Yifan sedang depresi ingin bertemu dengan ibunya di Cina. Yifan itu orang yang mudah menangis saat ia merasa tertekan barang sedikit saja.

Dan Yifan selalu menghabiskan malam-malamnya selama 12 entah 13 tahun ini dengan bangun penuh peluh karena bermimpi buruk di malam hari, ia memimpikan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya terluka. Setelahnya Yifan akan menangis. Ia sering mengonsumsi obat-obat tidur atau penenang. Ia melampaui dosisnya, sangat sering. Dan Yifan bersyukur Tuhan masih baik karena memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama.

Bahkan ia di pertemukan dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Tapi,...

"Tidak adakah kesempatan lagi untukku?"

Chanyeol berusaha menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Dengan begitu, problemanya dengan Yifan yang tidak pernah habis selama 12 entah 13 tahun ini akan segera berakhir. Dan, kemungkinan yang terbaik... Yifan akan merelakan Chanyeol. Yifan tidak akan mengejar Chanyeol lagi. Bagaimanapun, kalau Yifan memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya seperti mengelilingi Amerika Serikat untuk mencari Chanyeol, atau menunggu Chanyeol selama belasan tahun... Chanyeol merasa bersalah juga.

Jika lelaki itu tidak berbohong, berarti Chanyeol tidak merasa sendirian saat terkadang merindukan Yifan. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin mengutarakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak, itu justru akan membuat Yifan gencar mengejarnya. Chanyeol hanya ingin Yifan berubah, dan pastinya bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih baik ketimbang Chanyeol.

"Maaf..."

Chanyeol menunduk.

Yifan meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ia mencium puncak kepala Chanyeol. "Aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku..."

Yifan meringis, ia berusaha meredam isakannya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak bisa merespon banyak, walaupun ia tidak tega mendengar Yifan menangis. Chanyeol akan selalu teringat dirinya yang menenangkan Yifan yang menangis karena merindukan ibunya, ia akan selalu ingat itu. Itu membuatnya ingin menangis juga.

Tetapi, tidak! Chanyeol tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Bolehkah kita seperti ini, untuk terakhir kalinya... Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Yifan mendekapnya lagi, menganggap respon Chanyeol yang seperti itu sebagai _ya_. Yifan sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Apakah pada akhirnya ia harus melepaskan Chanyeol?

Setelah belasan tahun ia menunggu Chanyeol, belasan tahun ia selalu menangisi Chanyeol yang menghantuinya dalam mimpi. Apakah ia harus mengalah seperti ini? Agar Chanyeol tidak menatapnya terluka seperti pagi dimana Yifan mengkhianatinya, atau seperti di dalam mimpi-mimpinya?

Dengan cara beginikah Chanyeol tidak akan merasa terbebani lagi? Apakah Chanyeol akan menghapus rasa bencinya pada Yifan? Benarkah akan menjadi seperti itu?

Yifan tertidur setelah menangis selama satu jam ini, ia tidak menyadari akan pakaiannya yang sudah basah. Chanyeol sibuk menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakannya. Chanyeol ikut menangis juga.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kris Hyung?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**March, 2001**

"_Ahh... ahh.. _Kris_ hyungh..."_

Chanyeol mencakari pundak Yifan yang lebih besar, ia tidak sanggup dengan sentuhan kekasihnya ini. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil terhentak-hentak, bahkan hampir membentur _headbed _milik Yifan. Matanya tidak sanggup terbuka. Ini sangat nikmat. Ini memabukkan. Sungguh, kejantanan Yifan yang besar itu—yang sibuk mengoyak-ngoyak analnya membuat Chanyeol gila.

Yifan menciumi leher Chanyeol, menggigit-gigitnya sampai memerah. Chanyeol hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, mendesah dan menjerit sangat kencang. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada satupun tetangga yang mendengar suara mereka. Bercinta begitu menyenangkan. Chanyeol merasa masih belum cukup melakukannya, terlebih ini dengan laki-laki dan ia di bawahi. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menolak ini semua. Yifan benar-benar membuatnya menginginkan sentuhan ini terus menerus.

"Chanyeol... Aku mencintaimu, _ergh_..."

Yifan menusuk telak prostat Chanyeol. Membuat anak itu menjerit nikmat. "_AHH... ahhh... ah hyungh eungh.. _lebih cepat _hyung! Oohh..._"

Anak itu memeluk leher Yifan sangat erat, seakan ingin mencekiknya. Yifan masih sibuk menggenjot lubang Chanyeol dengan mengulum telinga kekasihnya sampai basah. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"_Ahh... ahh.. hyungie, _aku mau_..."_

Chanyeol terus terhentak-hentak kencang, kakinya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Yifan menumpu lengannya lebih kuat, ia sudah akan keluar. Chanyeol berteriak saat _orgasme_ nya datang.

"_AHH_!"

Chanyeol berteriak. Spermanya menyemprot hingga membasahi perutnya dan dada Yifan. Yifan menusuk-nusuk lebih kencang lagi. Ranjang mereka berderit maju-mundur seperti gerakan Yifan. Chanyeol merasa tidak tahan lagi.

"_Nghh.. hyung_.."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yifan, membiarkan lelaki itu mengejar _orgasme_nya.

Setelahnya Yifan berteriak. "_ARGH_..."

Chanyeol merasakan hangat pada lubangnya. Penuh, lengket, dan entahlah... rasanya lega sekali.

Yifan sudah jatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum lemah sambil membelai surai pirang Yifan. Yifan bergumam sedikit, "Ini menyenangkan."

Chanyeol tertawa sangat pelan. Ia tidak menjawab Yifan.

Kekasihnya itu mendongak, ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh sedikit untuk mengecup kilat bibir Chanyeol di bawahnya. Yifan mengusapi pelipis Chanyeol yang basah akan peluh, membuat Chanyeol terpejam dengan sentuhan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Yifan yang mengusapi wajahnya. "Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, _hyung_."

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu..."

"Kau memang tampak seperti itu, sayang." Yifan mengecup bibirnya lagi. "Kris _hyung_, aku lelah."

Kekasihnya tersenyum, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Ia membenaran posisi selimutnya agar menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu Yifan mendekap Chanyeol hingga anak itu merasa nyaman. "Tidurlah..."

**.**

Yifan membelai perlahan wajah Chanyeol. Anak itu masih terlelap dengan damai, sesekali ia mengerang karena merasakan pergerakan tangan Yifan di wajahnya. Itu sedikit mengusik tidurnya. Yifan hanya bisa terkikik geli, Chanyeol banyak menampilkan bermacam ekspresi saat ini.

Saat Yifan mengelus pipinya, Chanyeol akan menggeliat kecil seperti anak kucing yang sedang tertidur. Kalau Yifan menekan-nekan pelan hidungnya, Chanyeol akan merasa risih lalu merengutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Dan masih banyak lagi. Anak ini manis sekali. Sungguh, Yifan tidak pernah merasa sangat nyaman dengan seseorang layaknya sekarang.

Ia merasa, Chanyeol itu...

Entahlah, kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa ia mencintai Chanyeol... mungkin Yifan tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Entahlah, mungkin cinta memang seperti itu. Maksudnya, kau tidak akan tahu dari segi mana yang membuatmu mencintai pasanganmu, kan?

Cinta memang seperti itu.

Yifan tidak akan memikirkan hal itu lebih banyak, karena sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar terusik sekarang.

"_Nghh_..."

Chanyeol melentangnya tubuhnya dari posisi miring tadi. Anak itu mulai mengusap-usap kelopak matanya yang agak gatal, lalu membukanya sedikit. _Oh_, Chanyeol berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan silauan yanga ada. Yifan hanya melihat itu, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya menatap orang sekagum itu, dan membuat Yifan tersenyum secerah itu.

Hanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah bangun, _hm_?"

Yifan mengusak kecil rambut Chanyeol, itu membuat Chanyeol memiringkan lagi tubuhnya untuk menghadap wajah Yifan. Ia mengangguk sambil bergumam _hm_.

Yifan tertawa kecil, ia lalu mendekat sambil mengecup cepat bibir Chanyeol. "_Hyungh_! _Hh_!" Chanyeol bergumam sebal, ia menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut Yifan.

Yifan tertawa lagi, anak ini sangat lucu baginya. "Jangan di tutupi Chanyeol..."

Yifan ingin menarik selimut itu, tetapi Chanyeol malah membelot. Ia terus menahan selimutnya agar tetap menutupi wajahnya. "Chanyeol!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menyerangmu di kamar mandi!"

Chanyeol langsung membuka selimutnya, anak itu melotot. "Tidak mau! Dasar Kris _hyung_ mesum!"

Yifan hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng heran, lelaki itu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat sampai kepalanya tenggelam pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam untuk menanggapi itu, walaupun ia senang dengan Yifan yang seperti ini. Yang memeluknya sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kau yang harusnya jangan tinggalkan aku."

Setelah itu Yifan mencium bibir Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**October 2015**

Chanyeol terbangun dengan Yifan yang sudah ada di sisinya lagi. Tidak ada lengan kokoh yang memeluknya lagi. Chanyeol merasakan kekosongan sedikit pada hatinya, entah kenapa.

_Kenapa aku harus memimpikan itu lagi_?

Mimpi itu lagi. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya, yang selalu memaksanya teringat kembali akan Yifan. Apakah dengan Yifan meninggalkannya, masih belum cukup?

Dan di situ, di gantikan dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur di kursi yang tersedia di sebelah ranjangnya. Kedua putranya tidur di sofa ruangan ini, dengan paha Luhan yang menjadi bantalan kepala mereka.

Chanyeol berpikir, pasti Luhan, Baekyun dan anak-anaknya berniat mengunjungi Chanyeol bersama-sama. Chanyeol sempat berpikir mungkin mereka ingin memberi kejutan, hanya saja Chanyeol sedang tidur tadi. Jadi, mereka memilih menunggu sampai tertidur. Chanyeol baru ingat kalau ini hari libur.

Chanyeol membuat gerakan pada telapaknya, dengan di genggam oleh jemari Baekhyun seperti itu membuat perempuan tersebut peka akan gerakannya. "_Hh_.. sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Chanyeol balas tersenyum pada istrinya, "Iya, tidurlah lagi kalau kau masih mengantuk."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak..."

"Kenapa?"

"Biar aku menemanimu mengobrol."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk setelahnya.

Baekhyun menceritakan banyak hal. Entah itu tentang keluhan Luhan di kafenya, atau kisah teman-teman main kedua putra mereka. Hanya saja, Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengarkan dengan banyak. Chanyeol tidak fokus pada apa yang istrinya katakan. Matanya teralih ke arah lain, pikirannya mengingat akan mimpi tentang masa lalunya tadi, dan hatinya mencemaskan seorang Wu Yifan.

Karena Chanyeol yang terus tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu tidak menyadarinya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**July, 2003**

"_AAH_!"

Yifan jatuh di atas tubuh lelaki itu. _One night stand _ yang menyenangkan. _Oh_, ia hampir lupa kapan dirinya terakhir kali melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol. Itu sudah lama sekali, dan Yifan tidak tahan dengan godaan ini. Haruskah ia berterima kasih dengan sepupunya?

Tentu, itu urusan nanti.

Lelaki itu ia biarkan berbaring sesukanya di samping Yifan.

Sedangkan Yifan sendiri berbaring di sebelahnya. Yifan bergerak gusar, tubuhnya sangat lengket dan tidak nyaman kalau di buat tidur. Jadi, Yifan memutuskan untuk bangkit dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Ia sudah terduduk, tetapi sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Kepala itu di sandarkan di pundak lebar Yifan.

"Mana bayaranku?"

Yifan menoleh, menatap lelaki di belakangnya. "Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Badanku lengket."

"Tapi—"

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar jelas di telinga Yifan.

Yifan langsung menoleh. Itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan tas ransel di punggungnya, masih menggenggam gagang pintu membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan bibir yang bergetar, kedua matanya merah yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya kepada Yifan. Yifan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di sini.

"K-kris _hyung_..."

Air mata itu menetes, mengalir deras dengan air mata lain yang menyusulnya. Chanyeol meringis, menatapnya penuh terluka.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol membanting pintu kamar Yifan.

Yifan mematung.

Yifan tidak pernah melihat tatapan yang seperti itu. Tidak, itu tatapan yang sama dengan tiga tahun lalu. Saat Yifan melecehkannya. Chanyeol kecewa pada Yifan. Chanyeol...

Yifan segera bangkit. Ia memasang celananya dengan terburu, Yifan mengabaikan lelaki di kasurnya itu. Setelahnya, Yifan berlari sangat cepat menuju lantai bawah.

"Apa itu kekasihnya?" lelaki itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. Ya, tidak baik bercampur pada asmara orang lain. Ia akan menagih tarifnya pada sepupu Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October, 2015**

"_HAH... hh.. hh..."_

Yifan terduduk dengan refleks, nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang. Pria itu cepat-cepat meraba-raba meja nakasnya di dalam gelap kamarnya. Hujan sangat deras, petir menyambar-nyambar sangat kentara. Yifan merasakan hal yang seperti ini lagi. Kepalanya sakit. Dan mimpi itu menghantuinya.

Yifan menekan lampu tidurnya, membuat penerangan kecil yang lebih baik. Setengah bergetar, ia mengambil tabung kecil obat penenangnya dan langsung menelan banyak tanpa mengambil air terlebih dahulu. Yifan memukul-mukul dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit, hatinya sakit. Ini semua akan jadi jam-jam yang panjang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Selalu seperti ini di tiap malamnya, selama sekitar 12 tahun ini.

Yifan tidak tahu.

Ia pikir, dengan memilih menuruti keinginan Chanyeol—ya, keinginan anak itu agar Yifan enyah dari kehidupannya walaupun tidak secara langsung mengatakannya. Yifan pikir itu berhasil. Yifan pikir itu akan mengurangi depresinya tiap malam. Yifan juga berpikir tidurnya akan kembali nyenyak dan lupa akan segala hal seperti sebelum ia jatuh pada Chanyeol.

_Ya Tuhan_...

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Kenapa ini membuat Yifan semakin gila saja?

Sebenarnya apa mau Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol masih menghantuinya di mimpi dengan wajah terluka seperti itu?

_Apa Chanyeol belum memaafkanku_?

Tetapi kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi lagi? Yifan terlalu bingung memikirkan, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kalau ia kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengujungi Chanyeol, itu akan jadi kesalahan paling besar lagi dalam hidup Yifan. Ia sudah memutuskannya, dan berjanji untuk tidak kembali lagi. Yifan jelas tahu, Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Tetapi, kenapa jadi semakin rumit? Kenapa mimpi-mimpi itu tidak ingin hilang. Sungguh, Yifan rasanya benar-benar akan gila!

Bagaimana Yifan bisa untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini? Jelas-jelas di saat dirinya lupa, dan ia tidak ingat... mimpi itu akan selalu mengingatkannya pada kesalahan pagi itu.

Yifan berusaha mengedalikan nafasnya.

Ia harus mencoba tidur, Yifan butuh istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan merenung, membiarkan asap teh hangat mengepul melewati wajahnya. Ia menyantap sarapannya dengan malas. Yifan tidak lapar, hanya saja ia selalu teringat dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

_"__Kris hyung harus makan, agar tidak sakit_."

Satu-satunya yang membuat Yifan ingin hidup, karena Chanyeol. Yang membuatnya tetap semangat, juga karena bisikan-bisikan masa lalu—seperti Chanyeol yang selalu menyemangatinya. Semuanya karena Chanyeol. Apakah baik mencintai seseorang sampai seperti itu? Apakah ini termasuk obsesi Yifan, dan begitu berlebihan? Apa Yifan juga perlu pergi ke psikiater?

Ya Tuhan! Yifan tidak tahu!

Ia berusaha menepis pemikiran-pemikiran itu. Biarkan saja, Yifan akan mencoba melupakannya walaupun itu sulit. Bahkan, hampir tidak bisa. Karena tiap detiknya, ia akan teringat dengan anak itu. Entah wajahnya, senyumannya, suaranya, bahkan terkadang jika Yifan melamun ia akan melihat kelebatan bayangan masa lalu. Memori itu, kenangan mereka. Belasan tahun yang lalu, yang selalu Yifan ingat.

Dirinya menatap ke arah luar jendela restoran lantaran iseng, namun yang ia dapati di jalanan sepi ini adalah lelaki yang tinggi.

_Tunggu_...

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya, pandangan ia tajamkan. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

_Chanyeol_?

Yifan masih ragu, sungguh... ia terlalu banyak berfantasi tentang Chanyeol sehingga hal-hal seperti ini membuatnya tidak yakin. Yifan terlalu sering larut dalam bayangan Chanyeol sendiri. Ia hanya takut salah orang. Hanya saja...

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah samping, membuat siluetnya tampak jelas.

Mata itu, hidung itu, bahkan bibir itu.

_Itu sungguh Chanyeol_?

Yifan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba, membuatnya merasa... entahlah. Apakah ia perlu menyapa Chanyeol? Sebagai teman, tidak apa-apa, kan?

Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk memainkan ponselnya, ia hendak menyeberang tadi. Hanya saja, si brengsek Luhan itu malah menelpon dan menitip _pancake_ buatan Baekhyun sehingga membuatnya harus menghubungi Baekhyun. Masa bodoh, biarkan saja Luhan mengambilnya sendiri ke rumah. Dan, sekarang... seharusnya ia sudah menemukan taksi di seberang, tetapi karena si pengusik itu terus mengiriminya pesan dengan mengomel seperti _sialan kau Chanyeol_ dan sejenisnya, jadi membuat Chanyeol urung untuk menyeberang.

Ia hanya malas saja membawa mobil ke kantor, Chanyeol masih belum pulih betul untuk menyetir. Bahkan, ia sudah berencana pulang lebih awal. Chanyeol butuh lebih banyak istirahat, kepalanya sering pusing. Dan, Baekhyun yang memaksanya banyak makan membuat Chanyeol ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ya Tuhan...

Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya, masih pukul 07.00 _a.m_.

Ia memutuskan menyeberang dengan segera, atau bosnya akan menolak ijin pulang awal sedangkan berangkat saja Chanyeol terlambat sampai kantor. Chanyeol tidak mau.

Ia sibuk meladeni si cerewet Luhan, yang terus mengutuk dirinya. Ya Tuhan, apa mau temannya ini. Chanyeol baru melangkahkan satu kakinya. Ia baru akan menyebrang, tanpa menyadari lampu yang menunjukkan merah pada lambang _pedestrian_.

_GREP—_

Chanyeol terkejut saat seseorang menariknya ke belakang, bersamaan dengan mobil kencang yang melewati mereka. Sedikit saja, Chanyeol akan tertabrak tadi. Tapi, orang yang memeluk perutnya ini menyelamatkan dirinya. Matanya masih melotot, ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Setelah nafasnya terkontrol dengan baik, ia memutuskan untuk berterima kasih pada orang ini.

Tetapi, orang itu tidak kunjung melepaskannya. Malahan, Chanyeol merasakan sebuah kepala bersandar pada pundaknya. Dan, ia dapat merasakan jasnya yang basah. Chanyeol menengok sedikit. Itu seperti...

"Yifan?"

Dari rambut pirangnya, dan bentuk mata yang tengah terpejam itu sudah sangat jelas. Yifan sekarang sedang menangis di pundaknya. Tangan yang bergetar hebat itu mengerat pada perutnya, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa bergerak. Isakan terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol hendak melepaskan tangan itu, tapi... ia tidak tega melihat Yifan yang seperti ini.

"Yifan..."

"Aku takut."

Yifan semakin tenggelam di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi kali ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Yifan berucap lagi, sangat lirih. Membuat hati Chanyeol sakit mendengarnya. "_Hyung_, aku tidak meninggalkanmu kemanapun."

"Kau bohong." Yifan terus memeluk Chanyeol, pria itu enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"_Hyung_ lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti akan lari dariku lagi, kau akan meninggalkanku lagi, dan malamnya kau akan menghantuiku dengan menatap ke arahku sambil menangis. Aku menyesal Chanyeol, kumohon.. kalau kau ingin aku enyah dari hidupmu, pergilah setidaknya dari mimpi-mimpiku. Aku bisa gila."

"A-apa?" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Aku bisa gila Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu sejak pagi itu, saat kau melihat semuanya. Aku menyesal Chanyeol. Ku mohon. Jangan datang ke mimpiku seperti itu, buatlah aku lupa akan dirimu. Sudah 12 tahun ini, aku frustasi karena di hantui mimpi yang sama."

"..."

"Maafkan aku."

"_Hyung_..."

"Dan aku masih mencintaimu."

Chanyeol merasakan kedua matanya memanas, bibirnya juga bergetar seperti orang yang akan menangis. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak boleh seperti ini. Tapi...

Tubuhnya berkata lain, tangannya malah memeluk kedua lengan Yifan yang mengerat pada perutnya. Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya. "_Hyung_..." ia mulai terisak. Itu membuat Yifan langsung bangkit, kepalanya ia tolehkan pada Chanyeol yang tengah menatap ke arahnya saat ini. Yifan melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Chanyeol merasa kosong.

Yifan melangkah mundur secara perlahan, membuat Chanyeol semakin sedih. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Chanyeol. Aku bisa gila."

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku—"

"Aku bisa benar-benar gila! Pergilah sekarang juga, berhentilah menghantuiku dalam mimpi. Aku lelah Chanyeol!"

"_Hyung_,"

"Ku mohon Chanyeol, aku—"

"Kris _hyung_!"

Chanyeol berteriak, air matanya mengalir deras. Ia merasakan bibirnya bergetar hebat. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara!"

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya. Yifan terdiam, apa ia tidak salah dengar. "A-apa kau memanggilku—"

"Ya! Aku memanggilmu Kris _hyung_! Bodoh!" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya. Yifan balik di buat tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya seperti itu? Bukannya Chanyeol sudah bilang ia tidak akan sudi memanggil nama Yifan dengan sebutan itu?

Kenapa juga Chanyeol ikut menangis?

"K-kenapa kau—"

"Bodoh! Aku masih mencintaimu!" Chanyeol membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir. Selama belasan tahun ia menahan ini, dan selama itu juga Chanyeol merindukan Yifan walaupun lelaki brengsek itu jelas-jelas mengkhianatinya. Mimpi-mimpi itu, mendengar Yifan mendengarkannya membuat Chanyeol merasa ingin meledak. Bukan hanya dirinya yang mengalami mimpi tentang Yifan. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia berani mengatakan itu. Itu datang begitu saja bersamaan dengan emosi yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Untung jalan ini sepi, masa bodoh dengan pengunjung-pengunjung toko yang menonton mereka. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan _gay _menjijikkan. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia sudah lelah menahan ini semua sendirian.

"A-apa?"

Yifan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Ya! Aku masih mencintaimu, dan—dan..."

Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi, tiba-tiba saja Yifan sudah maju dan menyambar bibirnya. Yifan memeluk pinggangnya erat, menarik tengkuknya agar merapat, dan melumat lembut bibirnya. Chanyeol menangis lagi, isakannya teredam dengan ciuman itu.

Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya membenci Yifan, bagaimanapun juga... rasa cinta yang lebih besar itu mengalahkan segalanya. Dan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu mereka yang terus menghantuinya, begitupula dengan Yifan tetap akan membuat seolah mereka akan terus terkait. Sampai kapanpun, sekeras apapun mereka mencoba mengelak atau saling meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Yifan benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol. Yifan sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang masih merasakan hal yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, aku harus bicara padamu."

Baekhyun segera menarik masuk tangan Luhan menuju kamarnya. Lelaki itu di buat bingung, pasalnya ia baru tiba di menit yang sama saat Baekhyun membukakan pintunya karena Luhan mengetuk dengan agak keras.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menyeret Luhan sampai lantai atas. Luhan di buat mengerutkan kening, lelaki itu merasa bingung.

"_Euhm_, Baek, aku hanya ingin mengambil _pancake _ku."

"Tidak ada panekuk untukmu pagi ini, Luhan."

"_Huh_?"

Mereka tiba di kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, setelahnya Baekhyun menutup pintu agak keras. Seperti orang yang tengah terburu-buru. "Kenapa harus terburu-buru?"

Luhan di buat bingung lagi saat Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya, perempuan itu berjalan cepat ke meja nakas. Membuka laci, seperti mengambil sesuatu. Luhan menautkan alis bingung. Baekhyun berbalik badan, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata.

"A-aku hamil."

Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan _testpack_ di belakang punggungnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Lalu?"

"_Ergh..._ keparat kau Luhan!"

Baekhyun terduduk di atas ranjang setelah membuang benda berhiaskan tanda _positif_, ia menangkupkan kedua telapaknya hingga menutupi seluruh wajah cantiknya. Luhan merasa, ia salah bicara.

_Oh_, ia baru menyadari hal ini. "A-apa itu anak—"

"Ya! Ya! Itu anakmu, sama seperti Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan seperti itu, membuat Luhan membeku.

_Anakku lagi_?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap marahnya. "Ya! Terserah! Tinggalkan saja aku sekarang, berlagaklah seperti pengecut yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Teruslah menjadi manusia yang seperti ini. Bersembunyi di balik karakter teman, tapi kau mengajakku menjalin hubungan ini!"

Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia mengusap kasar air mata. "B-baek..."

"Pergilah, masih ada lelaki yang lebih peduli padaku. Bukan sepertimu yang mengumbar-umbar kata cinta, meniduriku lalu setelah seperti ini kau akan lari. Teruslah seperti itu! Aku muak denganmu!"

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam telapak tangannya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Haruskah ia menganggap ini anak Chanyeol lagi? Setelah semua ini? Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu, walaupun ia sudah keji berselingkuh seperti ini. Tapi, sungguh ia benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Sayangnya lelaki itu pengecut, ia akan selalu lari dari segala hal. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian.

Luhan berjalan, ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun. "_Hey_..."

Luhan membuka telapak tangan Baekhyun, ia angkat dagu itu membuat mata Baekhyun yang basah dan merah menatap ke arahnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, mengusap air mata itu perlahan. "Jangan menangis."

"A-aku tidak bisa."

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu di sini. Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meringis, Luhan langsung bangkit untuk mendekapnya erat. Baekhyun menangis di pundaknya. "Aku ingin menceraikan Chanyeol, Luhan."

Luhan melotot, "Apa?"

"Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini terus? Aku lelah. Aku lelah berpura-pura, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk selamanya ber_acting_ dan berselingkuh seperti ini. Ku mohon..."

Luhan mengecup keningnya. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Luhan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku terlalu jahat untuk lelaki sebaik Chanyeol."

"_Sshh_... tenanglah."

"Luhan..."

"_Hm_?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap dalam iris Baekhyun sambil mengelusi rambut panjang kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Luhan mengambil sebelah tangan Baekhyun, mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku tahu tidak bagus melamarmu seperti ini. Lamaran formal yang jauh lebih bagus akan menyusul nanti."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Perempuan itu memukul pundaknya, membuat Luhan ikut tertawa geli karena ucapannya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Baek. Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku yang pengecut ini. Sudah jangan menangis."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menggenggam jemari Luhan yang mengusapi wajah dan rambutnya. "Aku tahu."

"Aku akan menjemput Sehun dan Kyungsoo nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ijin untuk hari ini, Junmyeon _hyung_. Bisa, kan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk setelah orang di seberang telponnya mengiyakan keinginan Chanyeol. Ia menyadarkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing di pundak Yifan yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya. Yifan tersenyum, lelaki itu merapatkan jemari Chanyeol pada jarinya.

Sesekali Yifan mengecupi punggung tangannya. "Kepalamu masih pusing?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, membuat Yifan menggeleng heran. Chanyeol yang seperti ini, sangat Yifan rindukan. Sangat manja dan terlihat begitu manis. Sangat manis, tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Mereka berdua membiarkan saja supir taksi ini, yang mungkin menatap jijik ke arah spion tengah mobilnya. Ya, pemandangan seperti ini sangat jarang, bukan? Dua laki-laki, duduk saling bersandar, terlebih Yifan yang memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan begitu istimewa. Dengan melihat sekilaspun, orang-orang akan tahu. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Kau ingin ke apartemenku, Chanyeol?"

"Ya, _hyung_. Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Yifan dengan kedua bola mata yang di buat berbinar. Yifan tertawa sambil mengusap rambutnya, "Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak boleh untuk kekasihku ini?"

Yifan hendak mendekat dan mencium bibirnya, tetapi Chanyeol memukul pundak Yifan keras. _Okay, _Chanyeol juga pria dewasa dan tenaganya sangat kuat. Ini sakit. "Kau ini apa-apaan _hyung_?!" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya, pura-pura merajuk. _Ah_, Yifan jadi gemas sendiri.

"Ayo cium aku~"

"Tidak mau..."

"Chanyeol,"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol bersikeras seperti itu, sedangkan Yifan tertawa sambil memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, membentuk seringaian yang membuat Chanyeol sebal sambil berbisik. "Atau kau mau, aku menyerangmu di apartemenku nanti?"

"_Ya_! Dasar mesum! Tidak mau!"

Yifan tertawa keras saat berhasil membuat Chanyeol berteriak kesal padanya. Sungguh, anak ini sangat lucu.

Yifan tetap mengeratkan pelukannya walaupun Chanyeol masih merajuk. Biarlah.

"Sudah sampai, tuan."

Yifan menoleh. "_Oh_, baiklah. Ayo turun Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tetap membuang mukanya ke arah jendela. Yifan mendengus, "—atau akan aku tinggalkan kau di sini."

"_Hyung_!"

Yifan tertawa sambil menyodorkan uang sesuai tarif taksinya, setelah itu ia menggandeng Chanyeol untuk keluar dari taksi. Mereka berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya. Mereka tiba di _lift_ ruang, Yifan menekan tombol lantai 10.

Ia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, mengecupi tengkuk kekasihnya itu penuh kerinduan. "Masih marah padaku?"

Chanyeol terkikik geli, "Tentu saja!"

Yifan mengecup pipinya, "Dasar!"

_Ting_!

Mereka tiba di lantai 10. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, menuju kamar apartemen 10AB.

Yifan mengambil kunci di sakunya, setelah itu ia membuka pintunya. "Selamat datang di apartemenku yang berantakan ini."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Ini tidak berantakan _hyung_."

Yifan menarik Chanyeol menuju kamarnya di sudut kiri dekat dapur. "Jangan mengolokku Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu membawa kekasihnya, agar duduk di ranjang. "Sudah, kau istirahat saja. Akan aku belikan makanan sebentar di bawah, kau mau?"

"Tapi—"

"Untuk makan malam nanti, akan aku letakkan di kulkas nanti kita hangatkan di kompor."

Chanyeol mengangguk saja, "Baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama."

Yifan menggeleng, ia mendekat lalu mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol. "Tunggu, 10 menit dan aku akan kembali."

Chanyeol tertawa setelah Yifan melangkah cepat keluar. Ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Yifan masih seperti itu, ia pikir sudah saatnya ia memaafkan Yifan. Dan memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Ya, nanti. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan menepati ucapannya, lelaki itu benar-benar kembali 10 menit kemudian dengan membawa se plastik makanan seperti ucapannya tadi. Chanyeol merasakan sakit kepalanya sudah tidak terasa, bahkan kedua matanya sangat sulit di pejamkan. Mendengar suara langkah kaki—yang sangat Chanyeol yakini itu sebagai Yifan membuat dirinya bangkit dari posisi baringnya.

Dan benar, Yifan membuka kenop pintu kamarnya lalu masuk. "Tidak tidur?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak mengantuk."

"Apa kau lapar? Mungkin kita bisa memakannya—"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol memotong cepat perkataan Yifan sebelum menjadi semakin panjang.

"_Huh_?"

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya, "Ini masih sangat pagi _hyung_. Dan, aku sudah sarapan 2 jam yang lalu. Lihat?—" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah jam dinding kamar Yifan. "Masih pukul 8."

Yifan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Yifan mendekat, ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba, hal itu terlintas secara mendadak di otaknya. Yifan harus menanyakan hal ini. "_Euhm_... Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh, "Iya?"

Yifan menarik nafas banyak-banyak sebelum berkata. "Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

Chanyeol melotot, ia berdehem sebentar lalu membuang mukanya. _Benar_, "Istriku?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Ya.. maksudku. _Euhm_, kita yang seperti ini, bagaimana jika istrimu tahu?"

Chanyeol merenung sebentar. Perkataan Yifan tadi mulai memberikan kesempatan otaknya untuk terbuka, memikirkan segala konsekuensinya. Ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau sekarang ia adalah seorang pemimpin rumah tangga, suami sekaligus ayah. Dan, jika Baekhyun mengetahui ini semua... apakah Chanyeol harus...

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya di muka, ia bingung. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Yifan mengelus punggung Chanyeol. "Maaf menanyakan ini, Yeol. Kita bahas saja ini lain waktu, _hm_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, anak itu menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Yifan. Yifan tersenyum sambil memeluknya. "Apakah aku salah _hyung_, jika masih mencintaimu selama ini? Sedangkan aku bersembunyi di duniaku yang normal dan memiliki istri juga anak?"

Yifan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan hal seperti itu, kau ikuti saja apa yang hatimu inginkan. Seperti memilih masa depan karirmu, kau tidak akan memilih jalan yang memberatkan dirimu sendiri dengan keterpaksaan, bukan?"

Chanyeol mendongak, setelahnya ia mengangguk. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Yifan. "Terima kasih."

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk?"

"Untuk tetap mencintaiku selama 12 tahun ini." Chanyeol menampilkan cengiran lucunya, membuat Yifan gemas lalu maju untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Iya, sayang."

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Lebih dalam, cepat dan... entahlah. Bergairah mungkin? Chanyeol terus memaksa lidah Yifan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk beradu. Itu membuat Yifan gemas karena Chanyeol tidak ingin tunduk dengan lidahnya.

"_Hmmmph_!"

Chanyeol meremas dua pundakn Yifan, tetapi enggan untuk melepaskan ini. Sedangkan Yifan sibuk merapatkan tengkuk Chanyeol, sebelah tangannya lagi meremas-remas pinggang Chanyeol yang lebih ramping. Membuat Chanyeol mendesah tertahan dan melenguh terus-menerus.

Yifan tanpa sadar menikmati ini terlalu jauh, ia mundurkan tubuh Chanyeol sampai anak itu terbaring di bawahnya. Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya.

Yifan ganti menciumi telinga Chanyeol hingga belakangnya, ia menjilat lalu sesekali menggigit bahkan mengulumnya. "_Ahh_! Kris _hyungh_..._oohh_..."

Yifan membuka matanya, ia menghentikan apa yang tengah dirinya lakukan.

_Tidak_!

Yifan bangkit, ia memandangi seluruh wajah Chanyeol yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah dan berkeringat terbelit nafsu yang besar. Yifan takut.

"Kenapa _hh.. hhh.._ _hyung_?"

Chanyeol berucap dengan susah payah, ia mengelus pundak Yifan. Yifan hendak bangkit, tetapi Chanyeol menarik lehernya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengontrol nafasnya, dan jantung yang bergemuruh. "Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol."

Yifan sungguh-sungguh pindah dari atas Chanyeol. Lelaki itu duduk, membelakanginya di pinggir kasur. Chanyeol bangkit.

"Aku menginginkanmu, _hyung_."

Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tidak kah kau mengerti?! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku lagi hanya karena aku ini manusia brengsek yang tidak bisa menahan hasratku. Tidak Chanyeol aku tidak—"

"Kris _hyung_! Tatap aku!"

Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya, Yifan mau tidak mau menoleh. "Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, rasa takut seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi."

Chanyeol mengusap wajah Yifan, "Percaya padaku."

Yifan tetap membuang wajahnya. "Tidak!"

"Kris _hyung_ aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius Chanyeol!"

Yifan membentak Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Sungguh, perasaannya kacau. Ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol lagi, sekalipun ia harus merelakan tahun-tahunnya dengan masturbasi memanggil nama Chanyeol. Apapun, asal Chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya karena hal-hal seperti ini lagi.

Chanyeol tidak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak, ia lelaki yang sudah dewasa. Dan Chanyeol mengerti, Yifan frustasi. Di lihat dari betapa kerasnya Yifan menahan hasratnya, Yifan pasti bersungguh-sungguh. Lelaki itu memang benar-benar ingin berubah.

Chanyeol tersentuh dengan usaha Yifan.

"Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku takut."

Yifan sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kacau, ia menangkup seluruh wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan. Tetapi Chanyeol juga bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, Yifan tidak harus khawatir dan takut jika ingin bercinta dengannya. Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya, dan Yifan boleh meminta seluruh tubuhnya, kapanpun itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan kemejanya sendiri lalu melemparkannya ke lantai, kemudian ia tanggalkan celana beserta dalamannya. Semuanya. Chanyeol sudah telanjang. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung bangkit, dan duduk di pangkuan Yifan. Membuat Yifan melotot, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku."

"Tidak Chanyeol aku—"

Ucapan Yifan terpotong, Chanyeol sudah meraup bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut, membuat perasaan Yifan sedikit demi sedikit jadi lebih tenang. Chanyeol mengusap pipi Yifan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, "Percayalah padaku, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, membuat Yifan mendongak untuk mencium Chanyeol yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Setelah itu Chanyeol melepaskan pakaian Yifan dengan bersemangat, sungguh ia merindukan Yifan.

Yifan menjilati lehernya, sesekali menggigit keras dan menghisapnya. Membuat jejak-jejak merah ke unguan yang kentara di leher putih Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan mulut yang terbuka. "_Ahh... aahh,,, _Kris _hyung_..."

Yifan melakukan hal yang sama pada puting Chanyeol, mengisapnya kuat seperti dot bayi. _"Nghh_... Kris _hyungh_!"

Chanyeol menjerit. Yifan menjilati seluruh permukaan dadanya, kemudian tangannya bermain-main di kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah menegak. Sebelah tangan Yifan yang lain sibuk menusuk-nusuk lubang anal Chanyeol dengan dua jarinya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Yifan. Ia menggigitnya sesekali sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat dan rindu selama 12 tahun ini.

Pelipisnya sudah basah denga keringat, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa panas.

Yifan mengulum telinganya sebelum berkata, "Aku mencintamu, Chanyeol."

Yifan melepaskan semuanya, ia bersiap memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Chanyeol. Ia rindu bercinta dengan Chanyeol, walaupun rasa takut itu masih ada. Tetapi Chanyeol meyakin semuanya, Chanyeol juga menginginkan ini.

Yifan mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang anal Chanyeol, anak itu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu bergerak turun. "_ARGHH_!"

Ia berteriak, seluruh milik Yifan masuk. Chanyeol meringis merasakan panas, lecet dan rasa sakit lain yang bercampur aduk dalam lubangnya. Chanyeol menginginkan ini.

Ia mendesis, sedangkan Yifan sudah bergerak tanpa harus Chanyeol suruh. Chanyeol menatap kedua iris Yifan, ia eratkan pegangan pada leher Yifan. Chanyeol merasakan rasa geli yang menyenangkan setelah tusukan yang lebih keras. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak naik dan turun di atas Yifan. Chanyeol pasrah dengan kenikmatan ini.

"_Ahhh.. ahhh... ah ah _Kris _hyungh_... _nghh_..."

Chanyeol meredam teriakannya di pundak Yifan. Membuat Yifan semakin gencar menusuk-nusuk prostatnya, Chanyeol terpejam merasakan semua ini. Saat penis besar itu menghantam-hantam dengan keras prostatnya, membuatnya melayang.

Chanyeol bergerak berlawanan arah, ia membantu Yifan. Dan itu membuat Yifan mengerang merasakan gesekan kuat pada kemaluannya.

"_Ahhh ahh ngah ahh... ahh _Kris _hyungieh... ah _aku mencintaimu _AH_!"

Chanyeol terus bergerak, begitu pula dengan Yifan yang semakin bergerak cepat. Tubuh Chanyeol terhentak semakin kencang, ranjang mereka berderit seiring pergerakan itu. Kemaluan Yifan yang menabrak lubang Chanyeol, menimbulkan bunyi basah yang menggairahkan. Tidak, Yifan sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

"_Ahh ah _Kris _hyung_ aku mau—"

Yifan mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi. "Kris _hyung_ sudah! _Aah... ahh... AHH!_"

Chanyeol menyemprotkan kencang cairannya, membasahi dada Yifan. Anak itu terkulai lemas di dada Yifan. Yifan terus mengejar orgasmenya, ia menyodok lebih cepat membuat Chanyeol melenguh.

"_Nghh... ahh _Kris _hyung_ cepat!"

Sungguh, ia lelah. Chanyeol hanya takut ia terangsang lagi.

"_ARGH_!"

Yifan terbaring, membuat Chanyeol tidur di atas dadanya. Cairannya masuk jauh ke dalam lubang Chanyeol, membuatnya merasa hangat. Chanyeol maupun Yifan berusaha mengontrol nafas mereka yang lelah, keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka,juga rasa lengket pada bagian pada dalam masing-masing.

Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol."

"_Nghh_..."

Setelahnya mereka tertidur sampai waktu makan malam tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**No Edit. Well, eonni agak males sebenarnya ngetik, eonni merasa tulisan eonni makin ancur dan ga ketata dari hari ke hari maaf kalo jadinya maksa. serius deh. Eonni baper, apalagi uh sudah tidak usah di ceritakan ya, kalian bisa liat sendiri ada salah satu review di ch 5 ff eonni yang KrisYeol-Heal me medicine itu. Ancur banget itu orang berkoar, tapi ga berani pake penname atau setidaknya inisial. Istilahnya bash gitu deh. Eonni serius, eonni merasa bahasa eonni jadi makin ancur. Eonni mohon sekali lagi, kalau kalian gasuka ff eonni semuanya sebaiknya jangan nyampah di review, mending jadi siders aja. Kalau pengen end, oke gamasalah asalkan jangan menghina karya orang. Bisakah kalian menulis karya seperti ini juga atau author2 lain? Belum tentu kan? So, entahlah. Lanjut tidaknya semua ff eonni tergantung pada kalian juga pada reader kan? Gimana?**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[XOXO KimCloud] [Park Shita] [PurpleGyu] [OhLu BalBal] [bapexo] [Kirity Kim] [HyuieYunnie] [yipbigbang74] [bellasung21] [cosmojewel] [Ftafsih] [FlowAraa23] [Guest] [Kim Chan Min] [parkwu] [AprilianyAndrea] [Milkasoonja] [Guest] [XiuNiiChan] [snowy07] [Sen] [bublegum] [winter park chanchan] [afranabilacantik] [sanexchan] [Fetty EXO-L] [oktaviarita rosita] [Nyssa HunHan] [ling-ling pandabear] [firda x-min] [yeollyana] [sweetyYeollie] [teleporter01] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Ada yang kangen sama saya? Saya harap gitu, karena yah udah berapa bulan ga update? Berapa ff yang eonni telantarkan akhir-akhir ini? Berapa readers yang menunggu. Maafkan eonni karena saat itu sedang sibuk, saat ada waktu senggang eonni ga dapet feel sama sekali jadi ga eonni paksain. Yang eonni lakukan saat ga mood adalah nonton series Game of Thrones (ada yang tahu?) film kolosal paling keren sejagat raya, gitu deh. Dan, kebetulan saat ff ini di sudah selesai dan akan posting minggu kemaren, laptop eonni malah rusak akhirnya semua data eonni ilang termasuk semua ff eonni. Dan eonni harus backup satu-satu semuanya dari ffn cepat2, eonni takut kena block dan sejenisnya. Ff ChanBaek eonni aja kena hapus. Eonni mengulang chapter ini yang seharusnya sudah selesai, dari awal lagi. Sekali lagi maafin eonni, it's not my priority, it just my hobby. Eonni berencana ttp nulis ff dan karya fiksi lainnya di wordpress, tetapi engga melupakan ffn. Eonni tetap nulis di sini. Eonni akan mulai pindah ke sana dengan cerita baru saat ff berchapter eonni tamat semua. Mungkin. **

**Oke langsung aja...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Chanyeol?"

"_Hmmh_?"

"Chanyeol, bangun sayang..."

"_Nghh_..."

Chanyeol menggeliat kecil saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Berulang kali Kris memanggilnya, mengelus pipinya, dan yang Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah mendengus setengah menggeram kecil lantaran kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Chanyeol, ayo bangun..."

"_Ngh.. hyung_, diamlah! Aku masih mengantuk." Serunya sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang lengket.

"Ini masih pukul 7 _p.m_, Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa kau membangunkanku? Aku masih mengantuk!" Chanyeol menutupi lagi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut milik Kris.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Biarkan saja. Aku hanya mau tidur!"

"Ayolah, bangun.. setelah makan malam kau boleh tidur sampai pagi."

Yang benar saja, Kris menyebalkan sekali.

"_URGH_!" Chanyeol langsung bangkit dalam sekali duduk dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menguap kecil. Kris sendiri juga ikut duduk, kemudian memeluk perut kekasihnya itu dari sisi kiri. "Cepat, mana makanannya?"

"_Uhm_... aku,..."

Chanyeol langsung membuka lebar kedua matanya, "Jangan bilang kau belum—"

Kris mengangguk kecil, "Begitulah."

"Lalu kenapa kau membangunkanku?!" serunya kesal sambil menatap Kris garang.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu."

"Cepat buatkan aku makanan, belikan atau apapun terserah! Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur."

"Baiklah, _my lady_..."

"Aku bukan perempuan, _hyung_."

"Lalu apa? _My lord_? Kau pikir aku ini budakmu atau bagaimana?"

"Cepat, _hyung_..." rengek Chanyeol sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan Kris menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah..." Kris langsung menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan berdiri sampai membuat Chanyeol terpaksa harus menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Apa-apaan ini? Dasar pria jorok, lihat bagaimana kemaluannya itu yang menggelantung.

Kris langsung mengenakan celananya, dirinya hendak menggoda Chanyeol yang jelas saja 'malu'. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukan itu, Kris lebih memilih jalan aman agar kekasihnya tidak merajuk.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kris Hyung?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_AH! Ah.. ohh, hyung—ngh.."_

"Bagaimana, kau suka, _hm_?"

"_Ahh.. ahh iya aku—akh_! Pelan _hhh_ pelan, _ohh..."_

_"_Sedikit lagi, sayang..."

"_Ahh.. hyung hhh.."_

Chanyeol merasakan kejantanannya sendiri yang membesar, begitu juga dengan milik Kris yang sudah akan meledak di dalam lubangnya. Chanyeol tahu. Dirinya meremas-remas bantal, meredam seluruh teriakan yang tak sanggup lagi di keluarkan olehnya dengan tenggelam dalam bantal milik Kris. Kekasihnya sendiri sudah tidak peduli, yang pria itu lakukan hanyalah terus mengejar _orgasme_ mereka dengan tempo sodokan yang semakin cepat sambil meremas pinggang Chanyeol. Terus terangkat seperti ini selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol tidak tahu... yang ia tahu hanyalah Kris dan dirinya yang sudah bercinta selama beberapa jam—tidak sebentar.

"_AKH_!" Kris dan Chanyeol berteriak bersamaan.

Cengkeraman jemari Chanyeol pada bantal mulai merenggang sedikit demi sedikit, nafasnya tersenggal dan berbalap-balap. Kris sendiri memeluk punggung kekasihnya dari belakang. Dirinya bangun sedikit, lalu menatap tubuh cantik Chanyeol dari situ.

_"__Hyungh—_" Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi.

Chanyeol hampir saja tengkurap kalau saja Kris tidak terus menahan pinggangnya untuk tetap menungging seperti ini. Pria yang lebih tua terdiam barang sebentar, lalu bergerak untuk mengecupi setiap inci punggung kekasihnya. Sesekali sambil mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur. Lelaki itu hanya bisa melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas, antara menghindari sentuhan sensitif di penis juga punggungnya, juga mendesah pelan karena kenikmatan yang tidak pernah berhenti sejak semalam.

Namun, tanpa di sangka-sangka... yang Kris lakukan malah langsung memutar tubuh Chanyeol untuk berbaring—tanpa memandang keadaan mereka yang masih tersambung satu sama lain. "_AKH_!"

Chanyeol menjerit saat lubangnya tergesek dengan kasar, rasanya sakit sekali. Kris sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya karena merasakan sensasi itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis, rasanya sangat perih. Yang lebih tua mulai melebarkan kedua selangkangan kekasihnya, kemudian masuk dan keluar perlahan-lahan.

Chanyeol meringis untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini memang tidak buruk, bahkan dirinya sangat menikmati bercinta dengan Kris. Tapi, keadaan lubangnya sangat tidak membantu.

"_Ahh..nggh, hyungh.."_

"Bagaimana jika istri tahu, kalau suaminya lebih suka bercinta diriku, _hm_?"

"_Ahhh... aku..."_

Chanyeol meremas keras pundak Kris sebagai pelampiasan saat penis milik kekasihnya itu menabrak prostatnya yang memang sudah tidak jauh. "Jawab aku, _ngh_ sayang..."

"_Angh..."_

Chanyeol berusaha keras mencerna pertanyaan Kris tadi. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan bagian bawahnya yang tengah di masuki oleh kekasihnya? Konsentrasinya benar-benar terpecah menjadi dua.

"Chanyeol, jawab aku..."

Kris mempercepat hentakannya, membuat Chanyeol mengerang nikmat.

"_Ngh,, _masa bodoh!" serunya asal-asalan.

Setelah mengatakan jawabannya—yang tanpa di pikir itu, malah membuat Kris menghentikan gerakannya. Pria ini menatap Chanyeol, sangat dalam.

"K-kenapa berhenti, _hyung_?"

Kris kemudian tersenyum padanya, pria itu menunduk untuk mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"_Akh_! _Ah.. hyung_!"

Kris langsung menyodok dengan kencang prostatnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau nakal sekali, sayang."

Kris menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, meraba seluruh tubuhnya dengan tangan yang ia punya. Seluruhnya. Chanyeol adalah miliknya. "Lebih cepat _nghh_ _hyung_!"

Kris menuruti apa yang Chanyeol katakan sambil meraup bibir kekasihnya itu. "Hampir sampai,"

"_Ahh.. nghh oh.._"

"Berjanjilah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mencoba membuka sedikit kedua matanya dengan susah payah, "A-apa, _hyung_? _Nghh.."_

"Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu bersedia—_ngh_ bercinta denganku, layaknya ini adalah malam terakhir kita."

"Aku—_AHH_!" setelah berteriak nyaring sebelum menjawab, Chanyeol melemah saat _orgasme_nya datang terlebih dahulu.

Kris terus memandang Chanyeol seperti itu, seolah benar-benar menuntut. Kris meneruskan hentakannya. "Kau apa?"

Chanyeol mulai membuka kedua matanya lagi, "Aku berjanji, akan selalu bersedia bercinta denganmu, layaknya _ngh—_" Chanyeol meremas pundak Kris karena prostatnya yang terus di hajar.

"Apa, sayang?"

"—layaknya, ini adalah malam terakhir kita."

"_AKH_!"

Kris langsung ambruk di atas Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Chanyeol menghangat—begitupula yang di rasakan oleh lubangnya yang penuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Kris menciumi pundak Chanyeol, kemudian pelipis kekasihnya. Dirinya menatap Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu."

Lelaki itu mengusap kening kekasihnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam lantaran lelah. "Aku mencintaimu. Tidurlah..."

Kris lalu menyisih dan tidur di samping Chanyeol. Membuka lebar keseluruhan dirinya. Chanyeol langsung menyamping untuk tidur, Kris mendekapnya. Membuat Chanyeol menenggelamkan keseluruhan wajahnya di dada milik Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, jangan jauh-jauh!" seru Baekhyun sedikit kencang dari kursi taman yang ia duduki. Namun, Sehun tidak mempedulikannya—malahan anak itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk pergi menjauh dan bermain kejar-kejaran bersamanya.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya sebal, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada seperti yang ia lakukan biasa-biasanya di saat seperti ini. "Dasar nakal."

"Sudah biarkan saja, mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang." Luhan mengatakannya dengan perlahan sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat sang kekasih menoleh ke arah dirinya.

"Tapi kalau nanti mereka terjatuh bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menatap khawatir ke arah kedua putra mereka dari tempat ini. Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum lembut. Lelaki itu kemudian memegangi kedua pundak Baekhyun, dan mengajak sang perempuan untuk menghadap ke arah dirinya. Luhan menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya demi menggenggam sepasang telapak lain milik kekasihnya.

"Dengar, kau tahu... dirimu adalah ibu paling hebat yang pernah aku kenal, lihat—" Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengarahkan pengelihatan pada apa yang sedang dirinya pandangi. Baekhyun dapat melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa satu sama lain.

"—tanpa dirimu, mereka tidak akan tumbuh sampai sebesar ini sekarang."

Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan, dirinya kemudian tersenyum lembut."Terima kasih."

Luhan mengusap puncak kepalanya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Ada apa dengan dirimu, _hm_?"

Perempuan itu menunduk sangat dalam, melihati dua pasang tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan. Hal ini membuat dirinya merasa semakin buruk karena Luhan yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dirinya menarik nafas banyak-banyak sebelum berucap.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apakah bayi ini membawa pengaruh pada emosiku?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dirinya kemudian mengusap dengan lembut pipi kanan milik kekasihnya. "Mungkin saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang."

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun melepas tautan tangan mereka. Perempuan itu lebih memilih bersandar pada pundak lebar milik Luhan, menatap dua putra mereka yang sibuk bermain lambat-laun membuat dirinya tersenyum. Dirinya tidak memikirkan hal lain selain ini. Sampai saat dirinya menyadari, semuanya. Di sini Luhan, dan di sana ada dua putra kandungnya—hasilnya bersama Luhan, begitu juga dengan anak yang hadir dalam kandungannya sekarang. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun memegangi perutnya tanpa sadar.

Ini juga anaknya bersama Luhan.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sensasi angin sore yang menghembus, membuat rambutnya sedikit melayang kemudian jatuh kembali. Sedikit ada juga yang menutupi wajahnya sampai dirinya mengarahkan mereka pada belakang telinganya lagi. Luhan memeluk dirinya dari belakang—sangat hangat walaupun hanya sebatas sebelah lengan yang menutupi punggung miliknya.

Tapi ini semua...

Ini semua seperti apa yang dirinya impi-impikan.

Bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, memiliki anak bersama orang yang di cintainya, membesarkan mereka bersama orang yang di cintainya juga, melihat mereka bersama orang yang di cintainya.

Lalu dimana tempat Chanyeol sekarang?

Dirinya tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Tidak pernah. Sekalipun mereka memang terikat pada pernikahan yang sah, hidup serumah, dan bersama-sama sampai 7 tahun untuk sekarang ini. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak pernah ada. Semuanya selalu tentang Luhan, dan bersama Luhan dalam hidupnya.

"Apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat?" serunya pelan, terlalu pelan sampai Luhan di buat menunduk sedikit karena hal itu.

"Ap—"

"Apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat, Luhan?" potongnya dengan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Luhan, menatap ke arah kedua mata Luhan yang melihat dengan bingung ke arah dirinya. Baekhyun dapat melihat itu, sedikit kerutan di dahi yang mulai tercipta lantaran lelaki itu bingung akan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Luhan menautkan kedua alis miliknya, "_Uhm_, a-apa maksudnya—"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pundak Luhan sebelum lelaki itu sempat melengkapi perkataannya. Baekhyun menghadap ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin bingung. Perempuan itu membuang nafas sedikit, "Kau tahu,..."

Dirinya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat gerakan memutar-mutar pada telapak tangannya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Ini membuat Luhan semakin bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku, kau—kita, dan... Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berseru dengan sangat pelan di akhir, membuat Luhan harus benar-benar teliti dalam membaca gerakan mulutnya.

Luhan membuang wajahnya sebentar, benar. Chanyeol. Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya itu? Luhan mulai mengajak otaknya untuk berputar, berpikir. "Aku rasa." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai memikirkan Chanyeol, orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan selama 3 hari terakhir. "Tapi, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada getar yang kentara, sangat jelas kalau dirinya sedikit takut akan hal ini.

Luhan menatap dalam ke arah kekasihnya, dirinya mulai menggerakkan tangan untuk menggenggam telapak Baekhyun lagi. "Kita bisa melakukan ini, kau tenang saja, sayang."

"Tapi, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mulai memikirkan, dirinya seperti tidak sanggup membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Chanyeol pasti akan kecewa. Tentu saja, di sini... istrinya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya, orang kepercayaannya—tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Bayangkan, apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan jika mengetahui semua itu? Lelaki itu bekerja susah payah, banting tulang untuk memberi makan dirinya dan anak-anak yang bukan darah dagingnya.

Tapi, tetap saja, Baekhyun khawatir akan Chanyeol. Walaupun dirinya tidak mencintai Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap sahabat Chanyeol sejak sma, dan itu yang membuat dirinya terbiasa khawatir akan lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tetap suami yang terikat janji sah dengan dirinya. Kalaupun Chanyeol ingin membunuhnya, juga Luhan, dan anak-anak mereka,.. mungkin hal ini sedikit sepadan. Mereka pantas di sebut orang jahat karena menyakiti pria sebaik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlalu bingung, Baekhyun takut.

"Aku—"

"Chanyeol belum kembali ke rumah selama 3 hari ini, Luhan! Aku sudah menelpon ponselnya, berkali-kali dan selalu tidak tersambung. Kalaupun tersambung, tetap saja dia tidak mengangkatnya. Aku bingung, aku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dirinya sudah tahu tentang in—"

Mendengar rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun semakin tak beraturan membuat Luhan terpaksa langsung mendekap kekasihnya itu untuk tenggelam di dadanya. Setidaknya, dirinya mencoba membuat perasaan Baekhyun yang kalut untuk tenang sedikit. Emosi Baekhyun sedang tidak stabil sekarang ini. Bayinya, dan Chanyeol membuat buruk semuanya.

"_Ssttt..._tenanglah, Baekhyun-_ah_." Luhan mengusap sedikit puncak kepala Baekhyun, sesekali mengecup pelipis kekasihnya itu.

"Aku takut, Luhan. Aku takut kalau ternyata dirinya sudah mengetahui ini sebelum kita sempat memberi tahu padanya."

"_Hey, _kita bodoh kalau tidak takut akan apapun."

Baekhyun mencengkeram belakang pakaian Luhan setelah mendengar apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Luhan dapat merasakan nafas kekasihnya yang mulai memanas. Luhan tahu, setelah hal ini Baekhyun pasti akan menangis, tetapi dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis. Tidak akan.

"_Ssttt... _kau tidak usah khawatir, sayang. Aku akan selalu di sini untukmu. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan, "Tapi, kalau Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang harus kita—"

Luhan langsung melepaskan dekapannya. Dirinya mulai memegangi kedua pundak Baekhyun, "Kau tahu, aku sangat mengenal Chanyeol. Dan, aku tahu, Chanyeol adalah pria paling baik yang pernah aku kenal. Dirinya memang akan murka, tapi... Chanyeol... kau tahu pria ini,"

"..." Baekhyun memandang penuh tanya ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafas banyak-banyak, "_He's a good man."_

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar lalu kembali menghadap ke arah Luhan, "_You're right. He's a good man."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_... berikan padaku!"

"Tidak sayang, aku sudah menunggu ini sejak kemarin."

"_Hyung_!" Chanyeol dengan kesal mencoba menyerang Kris, untuk meraih sesuatu yang sedang pria itu sembunyikan di balik punggungnya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak, sayang. _Ya_! Chanyeol!"

Dengan kesal Chanyeol mulai memukuli Kris dengan tangannya, "Berikan, berikan, berikan,"

"_Ya_! _Ya_! _Ya_! Sakit!" Kris masih berusaha menghindar dari pukulan kekasihnya, yah setidaknya agar tidak mengenai wajahnya saja. Sungguh, pukulan Chanyeol sudah terasa sangat sakit bahkan untuk pundak dan lengannya.

"Kemarikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Kris mengangkat-angkat tangannya setinggi mungkin, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menumpukkan lututnya pada sofa untuk meraih benda itu. Yang benar saja, ini hanyalah seonggok remot televisi.

"_Hyung_, aku mau menonton acara yang tadi!" Chanyeol merengek dengan kencang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah televisi milik Kris.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku sudah menunggu acara ini sejak kemarin."

"_Hyung_! Aku mau nonton acara yang tadi. Pindah _channel_nya!"

Kris mengeratkan genggamannya pada remot yang sedang ingin di rebut oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau."

"_NGRH_!" Chanyeol menggeram, dirinya langsung menindih tubuh Kris sampai remot yang di pegang Kris lepas dan jatuh ke karpet di bawah sofa ruang tengah. Chanyeol langsung mengambil remot itu, dan memindah _channel_nya seperti semula.

"_Hey_, kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau!" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya, dirinya menggeser bokongnya sejauh mungkin dari Kris hingga pada ujung sofa dan menyelipkan remotnya di antara pinggiran sofa dan tubuhnya.

"Sayang, kembalikan..." Kris mulai merayu dengan menggeser duduknya untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol berusaha fokus pada acara televisi. Walaupun sebenarnya, tidak terlalu bisa juga lantaran Kris yang sudah mengarahkan kepalanya tepat di samping wajah Chanyeol.

"Ayo, sayang..."

"Tidak mau, _hyung_, diamlah!"

"Ayo pindah acaranya, atau akan aku perkosa kau nanti."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris, dengan memutarkan kedua bola mata terlebih dahulu kemudian mencebikkan bibirnya karena kesal sekaligus mengejek Kris. "Tanpa di suruh pun, kau tetap akan memperkosaku, _hyung_."

Kris mulai menaikkan sudut bibirnya, kemudian merangkul pinggang Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya. Kris mulai mendekatkan hidungnya, sedikit demi sedikit pada telinga Chanyeol sampai membuat anak itu sedikit bergerak karena sensasi aneh dari nafas Kris. Persetan dengan remot televisi!

"_Oh,,.. _begitu? Jadi kau merasa menjadi korban perkosaan dari Wu Yifan? Lalu, siapa yang kemarin bilang kalau dia juga mencintaiku saat di atas ranjang ya?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya setengah mendelik, langsung menoleh secara kilat untuk menatap Kris di sampingnya—yang memasang tampang menyebalkan (mesum).

"Dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol memukul kepala Kris agak keras, "_AKH! _Sakit!"

"Dasar gila!"

Kris mulai tertawa, "Tetap saja, kau akan bilang _aku juga mencintaimu hyung_."

Oke, Kris benar-benar keterlaluan.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, dirinya berbalik sebentar untuk menatap Kris yang duduk di sofa. Dirinya mulai mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan remot di sana. "Ini! Makan saja remotnya, aku tidak peduli!"

Setelah melempar remotnya ke sofa, Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan hendak menuju—entahlah, mana saja asalkan bukan ruang tamu. Namun, hal itu menjadi urung saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan besar yang melingkar di perut dan lehernya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Marah?"

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang."

Chanyeol masih diam.

Oke, ini tidak sungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol hanya ingin mengerjai Kris juga. Balas dendam.

Kris menyandarkan dagunya di atas pundak Chanyeol, kemudian mencium sedikit belakan telinga kekasihnya. Dirinya mulai menghela nafas sebentar. "Baiklah, kau boleh menonton acara kesukaanmu itu. Aku tidak akan menukar kekasihku dengan acara televisi, asal kau tahu."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum girang, dirinya kemudian melepaskan tangan Kris yang berada di lehernya dengan sepihak. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris, membiarkan tangan Kris yang satu lagi tetap berada di pinggangnya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu." Dirinya mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.

Kris terkikik geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Tidak berubah meskipun sudah 12 tahun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tetap manis. Tetap Chanyeol yang manis di matanya, sampai kapanpun. Kris mengecup kening kekasihnya, lalu mendekap Chanyeol agar tenggelam pada dadanya dengan sayang. Ia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa manja begini denganku, _hm_? Apa kau juga seperti ini dengan istri dan anakmu di rumah?"

Seketika Chanyeol langsung mendongak saat mendengar hal itu. Kris di buat bingung saat Chanyeol mulai menatap aneh ke arahnya, dan lelaki itu mulai melepas pelukan mereka. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kris mengumpat kecil karena baru menyadari hal itu.

"_Hey_, Chanyeol.."

Kris menghampiri Chanyeol, berdiri tepat di depan lelaki itu. Chanyeol sendiri mengarahkan kepalanya untuk menengok ke arah lain, membuang pandangannya kemanapun asalkan bukan pada pria di depannya ini.

"Sayang, aku..."

"Kau berniat menyinggungku?" Chanyeol mulai menatapnya kesal, benar-benar kesal dengan pertanyaan ketus yang ia lontarkan.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tapi kau mengatakannya, _hyung_!" Chanyeol membuang pandangannya lagi. Ke kanan, kiri, memutar, dan tak beraturan. Kris mengepalkan sebelah tangannya kesal untuk mengutuh kebodohannya.

"Aku minta maaf, sayang..."

"Aku tahu, aku ini penyuka sesama jenis yang menyamar sebagai pria normal dengan menikahi seorang wanita dan mempunyai putra. Aku harus berpura-pura selama 7 tahun untuk berakting sebagai suami sekaligus ayah dalam kehidupan nyataku sendiri. Aku lelah berpura-pura, _hyung_! 7 tahun, 7 tahun aku—"

"Aku malah 12 tahun, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mulai mengatupkan bibirnya, melihat betapa kencangnya Kris mengatakan itu. Seolah Kris benar-benar tertekan. Kris tidak bermaksud seperti ini, hanya saja, Chanyeol perlu di buat diam agar dirinya bisa menjelaskan semua ketidaksengajaan yang ia lakukan. Ayolah, mereka baru berbaikan 4 hari ini, dan Kris tidak mau mengulangi kejadian seperti 12 tahun terakhir.

"12 tahun, aku mencarimu seperti orang gila. Aku di hantui mimpi buruk tentang dirimu, dosaku karena mengkhianatimu pagi itu. Aku gila Chanyeol, aku gila karenamu. Aku mencintaimu!"

"..." Chanyeol masih diam, sesekali dirinya menggigit bibir, dan meremas ujung pakaian yang dirinya kenakan.

"Aku tahu, kau sekarang seorang suami yang merangkap peran sebagai ayah atas anak-anakmu. Kita berpisah dengan cara yang buruk saat itu, aku sangat menyesal karena pernah melakukan hal itu padamu dan aku berusaha mencarimu untuk minta maaf."

"..."

"Awalnya aku kira ini adalah rasa bersalah yang terlalu berlebihan, untuk apa? Aku seorang bajingan yang bisa tidur dengan siapa saja. Aku memang sedikit mempermainkanmu saat itu, kau tahu betapa brengseknya aku. 12 tahun , Chanyeol. Tapi aku tetap mencarimu. Saat aku lelah, aku ingin menghentikan semua tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku baru sadar, kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu saat setelah memimpikanmu setiap malamnya, aku akan terbangun dan selalu menangis, meratapi kesalahanku semalaman. Aku benar-benar gila, dan itu tidak merubah apapun. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

"..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Chanyeol. Aku—_hmmph_!" belum sempat Kris meneruskan kalimatnya, Chanyeol langsung memeluk lehernya dan menjijit demi mencium bibir Kris. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Tapi ini cukup membuat Kris terkejut.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari atas bibir Kris, lelaki itu langsung memeluk Kris dengan. Kris sedikit takjub dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol menciumnya terlebih dahulu, karena yah Kris memang pria yang terlalu agresif apalagi itu dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat hal itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat di sini, bersamamu. Bukan dengan istriku, anakku, atau keluarga besarku. Aku hanya orang lain di sana."

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, dirinya mencium puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang. "Aku tahu, harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Chanyeol menunduk, mulai menampakkan senyum kecil. Dirinya menikmati momen-momen seperti ini, saat dirinya berdua saja dengan Kris. Mereka saling diam, merasa sedikit canggung walaupun tadi hampir bertengkar. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya aneh. Bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana dan seperti apa.

"_Hyung_..." Chanyeol berseru perlahan, dirinya mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Ya?"

"Apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat?"

Kris sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, pria itu langsug menunduk untuk menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menengadah. Kris hanya diam, mencoba membiarkan Chanyeol untuk langsung menjelaskannya. Tapi, sepertinya Chanyeol tetap menunggu respon dari dirinya walaupun itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan seperti...

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, mengatakan semuanya pada istriku. Tentang kita."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Sungguh, dirinya bingung harus menanggapi ini dari mana. Jujur, Kris benci dengan hal-hal yang serius. Maksudnya sesuatu seperti, permasalahan yang rumit. Bukan hubungan. Kalau tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Kris benar-benar serius dan tidak akan melepaskan lelaki ini karena Chanyeol satu-satu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan, Kris tidak main-main akan hal itu.

Ini semua di mulai saat perpisahan mereka 12 tahun yang lalu. Kris benci mengingat itu. Bagaimana dirinya yang seperti bujangan tua, yah walaupun memang dirinya tidak tertarik akan perempuan. Tapi, tetap saja, saat dirinya mulai lelah karena tidak menemukan Chanyeol di seluruh penjuru pencariannya, Kris ingin memulai hidup baru seperti awalnya. Bebas, meniduri siapapun dan seperti itulah. Tetapi dirinya tidak bisa. Chanyeol merubah keseluruhan hidupnya. Dan, Kris bersyukur kalau ternyata dirinya di pertemukan lagi dengan Chanyeol—walaupun awalnya cukup di benci oleh lelaki itu dan rasanya buruk sekali, tetapi pada akhirnya... seperti ini. Kris tidak mau melepaskan ini.

"_Hyung_?" Chanyeol mulai memanggil dirinya saat Kris sudah terlalu jauh berpikir dan merenung. Hal itu membuat Kris tersadar, pria itu langsung menunduk untuk menatap kedua iris Chanyeol. Tatapan yang selalu menghangatkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu, itu adalah hakmu. Kau bisa mengatakan pada istrimu kapanpun kalau dirimu siap, dan aku akan berdiri di sampingmu. Selalu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih,"

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Kris mengecup kening Chanyeol lama.

"Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haruskah kita ke sana?"

Chanyeol menatap penuh tanya kepada pria yang lebih tua—membuat Kris harus menoleh demi menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Pria itu kemudian merangkul pundak Chanyeol, untuk terus mengajaknya berjalan beriringan bersama Kris. "Ini akan jadi awalan yang bagus, kau tidak harus buru-buru untuk suatu masalah yang serius."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan saja kepalanya, seolah-olah mengerti walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Dan sekarang tibalah mereka, tujuan terakhir hari ini. Sebuah bangunan minimalis hangat, kafe milik Luhan. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada rapat-rapat, mencoba menghangatkan diri dan menutupi kegugupannya sendiri. Kenapa dari seluruh tempat di Seoul, Kris harus memilih kafe Luhan sebagai destinasi 'jalan-jalan' mereka?

Kris mulai mengusapi pundak Chanyeol, dirinya tahu kalau kekasihnya sedikit takut. Mengingat kemarin, saat Chanyeol mengatakan untuk segera mengakui segalanya kepada Baekhyun, Kris harus siap kapanpun dan dimanapun untuk Chanyeol. Dirinya hanya sedang berusaha.

Tepat di depan pintu ini, Kris membisikkan kata-kata, "Santai saja, _okay_?"

Chanyeol mendongak sedikit, dan mengangguk.

Apa maksudnya, _awalan yang bagus _dan _santai saja_, itu?

Namun, sebelum sempat bertanya Kris sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu ke dalam kafe. Lonceng tanda pengunjung datang berbunyi, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi berbalik dan keluar demi lari dari kegugupannya. Ini Luhan, _Ya Tuhan... aku sedang bersama dengan Kris hyung_. Hal itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Luhan pasti tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang masuk ke sini untuk keluar dengan secepat itu. Sudah terlanjur.

"Chanyeol-_ah_!"

Luhan datang dengan langkah terburu-buru ke arah dirinya, hampir saja tersandung sebelum tiba tetapi lelaki itu bisa mengatasinya. Chanyeol mulai menelan ludahnya, dirinya sangat ingin menggenggam tangan Kris andai saja jika tidak ada Luhan di sana.

"Kemana saja kau? Baekhyun terus mengomeliku untuk mencarimu kemana-mana!" Luhan langsung mengutarakan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol. Dirinya hanya menatap Chanyeol, bukan pria lain di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol sendiri menatap Kris sebentar, dan Kris hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk menanggapi Luhan yang seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak terlalu tahu apa yang tengah Luhan lontarkan pada dirinya, yang jelas, lelaki ini tidak berhenti mengomel. Chanyeol hanya melihat gerak-gerik bibirnya tanpa mendengar dengan jelas, karena seluruh otaknya terisi dengan rasa takut.

Yang dirinya dengar hanyalah, "—kau harus pulang setelah ini Chanyeol, dan—" Luhan berhenti, menggantungkan ucapannya saat bola matanya baru mengarah kepada seseorang di samping Chanyeol. Luhan memperlihatkan kerutan yang mulai tercipta di dahinya, sangat kentara.

"Yifan?"

Kris tertawa, mulai melaksanakan _awalan yang bagus _seperti yang dirinya bilang tadi. "Bagus kalau kau menyadari kehadiranku di sini, Luhan."

Secara tidak langsung, ini basa-basi yang klasik.

Luhan mulai menautkan kedua alisnya, tanda kalau dirinya semakin bingung dengan keadaan di depannya. Chanyeol, dan Yifan?

Luhan terus seperti itu, menatap Chanyeol dan Kris secara bergantian—membuat Chanyeol harus meremas telapak kanannya yang mulai basah saat sedikit keringat dingin muncul. _Oh_, dirinya mengutuk semua ini, kenapa Luhan harus di ciptakan sebagai pemilik kafe dengan bakat detektif? Karena lelaki itu adalah orang yang benar-benar teliti dan sentimentil. Padahal, Chanyeol sangat ingat kalau Luhan terang-terangan berkata kalau dirinya membenci kepolisian, forensik, dan sejenisnya. Bakat alami?

_Oh_, _apa yang aku pikirkan_?

Luhan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memasang senyum seperti biasa. "Sebaiknya kalian duduk dulu, tidak enak jika menghalangi jalan seperti ini."

Luhan mengalih tugaskan posisinya pada sang kasir kepercayaannya, dirinya mengantar Chanyeol juga Yifan menuju meja yang tersedia paling ujung—dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah ke luar. Dirinya duduk sendirian, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kris untuk duduk beriringan dalam satu bangku panjang yang lain.

Luhan berdehem, "Aku ingin bertanya dulu sebelum kalian memesan."

Luhan sudah seperti saudara untuk Chanyeol, bahkan dirinya juga teman masa kecil Kris. Dan, dirinya seperti merasa tidak siap jika orang yang di kenalnya—seperti Luhan saja, melihat dirinya beriringan bersama Kris. Ini terasa aneh.

Ini adalah bagian yang paling menegangkan.

"Chanyeol—"

Luhan memulai pertanyaannya, dan Chanyeol harus menjawab yang pertama itu. Dirinya mencoba memperhatikan dengan benar, "—darimana saja kau? Baekhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

Chanyeol sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya seperti mengangguk kecil, "Aku ada pekerjaan di Seoul. Kau tahu, di sini jauh lebih berat dari luar kota, aku benar-benar tidak sempat pulang." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan apa adanya, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak benar!

Tentu saja, dirinya bahkan absen dari kantor sejak 6 hari yang lalu dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya sakit. Yang benar saja!

Luhan kali ini balik menatap ke arah sahabat kecilnya, Yifan—dengan tatapan menyelidik yang seperti itulah. "Dan, bagaimana kalian bisa bersamaan kemari?"

Chanyeol meremas sedikit ujung pakaiannya, dirinya hendak menjawab namun Kris sudah terlanjur berucap. "Aku pernah cerita padamu kan kalau aku seorang penulis? Saat kau membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Chanyeol, kami benar-benar banyak berbagi tentang buku dan sastra. Kebetulan, naskahku di pegang oleh redaksi milik Chanyeol, jadi kami _partner_ sekarang."

Hanya _partner_.

Chanyeol langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa di suruh, mencoba meyakinkan Luhan dengan pernyataan yang di jelaskan oleh Kris. Luhan sempat mengerutkan kening, tapi dirinya kemudian tertawa. "_Oh_, iya aku baru ingat! Bodoh sekali! Baiklah, kalian mau pesan apa?"

Luhan mulai berdiri dari kursinya, memang apa yang di harapkan? Luhan tidak pernah tahu sistem kerja di perusahaan seperti itu. "_Cappuchino_. " Kris dan Chanyeol menjawab secara bersamaan, hal ini membuat mereka kemudian satu sama lain.

Luhan tersenyum, "Kalian punya selera yang sama, _dude_. Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan kemudian melangkah menuju tempatnya untuk membuatkan pesanan dua temannya. Chanyeol hendak saja menghela nafas lega, hampir... "_Oh_, tunggu!" Luhan memundurkan langkahnya saat teringat suatu hal, dirinya memang belum jauh dari meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit, dan apakah dirinya harus khawatir lagi akan pertanyaan Luhan kali ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon Baekhyun? Baekhyun bahkan bilang kalau ponselmu tidak aktif saat di hubungi."

Chanyeol berusaha dengan cepat memutar otaknya, namun akhirnya dirinya menemukan jawaban. Chanyeol langsung merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengangkat ponselnya untuk menunjukkan layarnya pada Luhan. Mati.

"Kau lihat? Ponselku mati. Aku lupa membawa cas karena terlalu terburu-buru. Aku dan Kri—"

Luhan menatap bingung, "Kau, dan apa?"

Chanyeol berdehem, "Maksudku, aku dan Yifan memang rekan kerja, tetapi kami tidak tinggal di tempat yang sama. Aku di sediakan hotel dari kantor, dan Yifan punya apartemennya sendiri di Seoul. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa aku pinjami cas."

"Dasar bodoh!"

"_Ya_! Bukan salahku kalau aku lupa!"

Luhan mulai tertawa, membuat Chanyeol mendengus, "Bilang pada Baekhyun, aku baru akan pulang beberapa hari lagi."

Luhan kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku ke sana dulu."

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega saat melirik ke belakang dan melihat Luhan yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu dapurnya. Dirinya kemudian menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kris yang tengah menatapnya aneh. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?"

Kris tertawa, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan seteliti itu."

Melihat tatapan takjub dan tidak percaya dari Kris membuat Chanyeol mendengus, "Dia memang menyebalkan."

Kris sekarang merangkul pinggang Chanyeol, mereka di paling ujung—tidak ada yang akan melihat mereka sekalipun Kris mencium Chanyeol di sini. "Kau mulai bisa membual, _huh_?" bisik Kris seduktif sambil menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh, menatap sebal ke arah Kris, "Kau pikir siapa yang mengajariku membuat kalau bukan dirimu, _hyung_? Dasar penjilat!"

"Tetap saja kau sangat menyukai penjilat sepertiku—_AKH_! Sakit!"

"Rasakan, dasar menyebalkan!"

Kris masih mengusapi perutnya yang sakit karena cubitan Chanyeol, sedangkan lelaki yang lebih muda sibuk mengamati sekeliling kafe Luhan. Kris tersenyum, "Santai saja, _okay_?"

Chanyeol menoleh, kembali menatap ke arah Kris yang memeluknya dari kanan. Tunggu...

"_Oh_, jadi ini maksudnya _awalan yang bagus _dan _santai saja_ itu?"

Kris mengangguk, "Kau tahu, kalau kita mau menyelesaikan masalah ini, tidak harus terburu-buru. Kau bisa memulainya sedikit demi sedikit sampai kau benar-benar siap."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya, "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Kris mengecup cepat pipi Chanyeol, "_Anytime, _aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tidak sedang membaca koran yang di pegangnya, dirinya terus memikirkan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu saat Chanyeol datang bersama Yifan ke kafenya. Rekan kerja, ya Luhan percaya saja. Dirinya percaya, tetapi... entahlah. Dirinya merasa ada yang aneh, hal itu membuatnya terus bertanya, pertanyaan aneh itu juga terus melayang di otaknya tanpa henti. Ini benar-benar mengganggu.

"Luhan, lihat!"

Itu Baekhyun, berteriak sedikit kencang dari ruang keluarga sambil melambai-lambai setelah menyerukan nama Luhan. Hal ini terpaksa membuat Luhan menoleh, bangkit dari lamunannya, dan meletakkan koran yang _memang tidak_ di bacanya sejak tadi untuk kembali di atas meja. Luhan mulai berjalan, memindahkan posisi dirinya dari ruang tamu menuju ruang keluarga rumah ini.

Kekasihnya tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar, sesekali memiring-miringkan posisi berdirinya sambil tertawa kecil. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk tersenyum, selain hal ini untuk Luhan. Baekhyun sedang bersemangat dan terlihat sangat senang. Sejak dirinya menceritakan kejadian di kafe, Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Luhan hanya memberitahu apa yang Chanyeol suruh, tidak lebih.

Luhan mulai merangkul Baekhyun dari belakang, menatap pantulan mereka berdua pada cermin. Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia, bukan bermaksud untuk membanggakan dirinya tetapi Luhan memang tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak pernah senang bersama Chanyeol selama 7 tahun terakhir. Wajar jika Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, mereka pasangan suami istri yang sah dan sudah tinggal bersama selama 7 tahun. Baekhyun juga sudah mengenal Chanyeol lebih lama ketimbang Luhan, tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanyalah sahabatnya.

Baekhyun adalah wanita yang sabar, tetapi bukan berarti dirinya adalah orang yang benar-benar kuat. Baekhyun tertekan dengan kehamilannya, tetapi dirinya senang karena ini anaknya bersama Luhan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang mudah depresi, jika ini adalah anak Chanyeol mungkin dirinya sudah benar-benar akan meracuni diri sendiri, atau yang lebih buruk adalah mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau dapur.

"Lihat, perutku mulai membuncit."

Luhan tertawa menanggapi hal itu, "Iya, tapi masih sangat kecil. Kandunganmu belum sampai 1 bulan, sayang."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukan Luhan, dirinya membalik tubuh dan melingkarkan kedua tangan kecil miliknya setelahnya.

"Aku akan punya anak ketiga."

"—dan, aku sangat senang." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Aku tahu, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan tertawa, "Aku lebih-lebih mencintaimu."

Setelahnya, lelaki itu mencium bibir Baekhyun. Tidak peduli jika nanti dua putranya yang lain terbangun dari tidur mereka di lantai atas. Sehun dan Kyungsoo adalah anak yang tenang, suka mengadu pada Baekhyun tetapi tidak banyak bertanya. Mereka juga tidak akan bertanya seperti, _Kenapa ibu mencium daddy_?

Awalnya hanya gerakan lembut, namun lama-kelamaan Luhan mulai memasukkan lidahnya, menjelajahi seluruh mulut Baekhyun, mengusap-usap pinggang kekasihnya dan membuatnya merapat, dan—

"Baekhyun?"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali membuat Baekhyun terpaksa langsung mendorong Luhan sampai ciuman dan pelukan mereka terlepas. Di sana, suami Baekhyun, berdiri menatap tidak percaya ke arah mereka berdua—bagaimana tidak? Istrimu berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri, orang yang paling kau percayai.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap dua orang itu secara bergantian.

Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibirnya takut, kedua matanya sudah mulai memerah. Hal ini sudah di kira-kira akan segera datang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau akan datang secepat ini.

"Chanyeol,..."

Baekhyun langsung berjalan, berusaha menghampiri Chanyeol dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol yang menatap mereka seperti itu membuat dirinya takut. "Chanyeol, aku—"

"Cukup." Suaranya terdengar dingin, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya hingga membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua, sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kapan?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap mereka berdua di seberang meja yang di sediakan di ruang tamu rumahnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya diam, seolah enggan untuk menjawab. Chanyeol tidak mengulang pertanyaannya walaupun begitu, dirinya tetap menunggu sampai salah satu dari mereka akan menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mulai meremas ujung roknya, kedua matanya kembali memanas. Dirinya takut, ia juga tidak mungkin memegangi tangan Luhan seperti peselingkuh tidak tahu malu untuk saat ini—suaminya sedang ada di depan mereka! Luhan juga tidak bisa berlaku banyak.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, hendak menjawab namun Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya. "Sejak awal pernikahan kalian."

Apa dirinya salah dengar?

"Apa?"

"Sejak awal pernikahan kalian, setelah aku kembali dari Cina. Dan saat kau selalu menitipkan Baekhyun padaku, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya." Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol, melihat kedua iris sahabatnya yang menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lontarkan.

Chanyeol mulai membuang nafasnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol pasti sangat kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang dingin.

"Karena aku dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum itu, sebelum kau melamar dirinya. Tapi, saat kau ingin menikahinya, aku terpaksa melepaskan Baekhyun."

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah rusaknya kisah asmaranya di masa lalu membuat dirinya juga merusak asmara orang lain?

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kesal, nada bicaranya naik beberapa tingkat.

"A-aku tidak bisa! Saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanyalah, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku dan aku takkan pernah lagi menemukan orang seperti dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kita ribut hanya karena seorang wanita, jadi aku tetap melepaskan Baekhyun untukmu."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kau bodoh Luhan! Harusnya kau bilang! Kau juga Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak menolak lamaranku saat itu?!"

Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kendali, nada bicaranya sangat tinggi, dirinya berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Menghakimi keduanya karena kebodohan mereka berdua. "Ya Tuhan!"

Chanyeol kali ini duduk, menatap lagi ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Kalian tahu, aku bisa mencari wanita lain kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menerimaku. Aku bisa normal dengan cara apapun!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun kali ini mengubah ekspresi mereka berdua, menampakkan kebingungan mereka satu sama lain. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya sebentar, dirinya kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku _gay_!"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, ke kanan dan ke kiri, memiringkannya sedikit seperti orang bingung. Tapi, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Aku _gay,_ Dan, aku saat itu hanya ingin menjadi normal maka dari itu aku ingin menikahi seorang wanita. Dan, sekarang aku hidup di sini, berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh karena kebodohan kalian yang berselingkuh di belakangku seperti orang bodoh. Aku berperan sebagai ayah yang sayang pada anak-anaknya, menafkahi anak-anaknya, padahal mereka bukan anakku! Ya Tuhan, kenapa kalian tolol sekali!"

Baekhyun mulai tidak mengerti, dirinya terlalu tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Chanyeol _gay_? Atmosfir di antara mereka mulai berubah sekarang, dan apakah Baekhyun salah kalau ia ingin tertawa akan hal ini?

Luhan merasakan hal yang sama, dirinya hendak tertawa, Luhan ingin tertawa karena dirinya tahu Chanyeol akan selalu membuat lelucon. Tetapi di saat memergoki istrinya selingkuh? Itu tidak mungkin sebuah gurauan.

"K-kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang ini?"

Chanyeol langsung menatap garang ke arah Luhan, "Apa? Bercerita kau bilang? Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau pikir aku akan menceritakan orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang kepada orang-orang? Apa kau gila?!"

Luhan benar-benar tertawa, _okay_ ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa. Chanyeol masih menatap kesal ke arah mereka, "Kalian pikir kalau aku tahu kalian berselingkuh, aku akan peduli? Tentu saja tidak! Dan, kalau tahu seperti ini, aku harusnya tetap meneruskan hubunganku dengan Kris _hyung _dan—"

"Kris?"

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ocehan nya, dirinya hanya mengangguk.

"Kris? Maksudmu,... astaga! Yifan?!"

Chanyeol kali ini mengatupkan bibirnya, matanya mulai memelototi Luhan untuk diam. Tetapi Luhan malah menertawakannya lagi, hal ini membuat dirinya semakin terpojokkan. "_Oh_, pantas saja saat kemarin di kafe kau bersama Yifan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Setelahnya, mereka bertiga tertawa secara bersamaan, sama-sama tentang kebodohan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi..." Luhan mulai angkat bicara.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku akan menceraikan Baekhyun untukmu. Bagaimana Baekhyun, apa kau keberatan dengan keputusanku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku justru merasa sangat senang. Terima kasih, Chanyeol-_ah._ Aku berharap kau bisa bahagia bersama Kris _hyung_ mu itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9 months later...**

"_Ayo sayang, beri salam kepada paman Chanyeol_..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, sesekali tertawa kecil saat melihat putra Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tertawa.

_"__Ayah! Aku rindu ayah!"_ itu Sehun, sambil melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Dan mulai terlihat layar yang bergoyang, seperti di ambil alih.

"_Sehun berikan! Ayah-ayah, kapan ayah kembali ke Korea? Ayah bisa bermain di sini bersama daddy!"_ itu Kyungsoo, berkata dengan suaranya yang lucu sambil cemberut. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Bagaimanapun, mereka pernah menjadi anaknya bersama Baekhyun. Sampai kapanpun, Chanyeol tetap menyayangi mereka.

_"__Bye-bye, ayah_!" Sehun dan Kyungsoo berseru bersamaan, dan videonya berhenti sampai di situ. Benar, sudah hampir setahun dirinya tidak pulang ke sana.

Chanyeol merasakan, sepasang lengan memeluk leher dan perutnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Kris menunjuk layar _ipad _milik Chanyeol yang tengah mem_pause_ sebuah video. Chanyeol mendongak sambil tersenyum, "Video. Baekhyun sudah melahirkan."

Kris mengangguk, "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki lagi, sangat lucu." Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat mengingat pipi gembil anak Baekhyun.

Kris mencium pipinya, "Kau ingin punya anak juga?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Sebenarnya ya. Tapi, sayangnya aku adalah pria, aku tidak mempunyai vagina, dan aku lebih suka di masuki dan—_hyung_!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang saat Kris sudah mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ya, kau memang lebih suka di masuki."

"Turunkan aku!"

"Diam." Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, ia akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris.

"Kau ingin punya anak, _hm_?"

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar, Kris mulai membukanya dan membawa Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah Kris. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, _hyung_?"

Kris tengah mendudukkan Chanyeol di atas ranjang, yang lebih muda terus menatap bingung seperti itu. "Kalau kau mau, pasti Baekhyun bersedia menjadi relawan kita." Kris mulai melepas atasan Chanyeol, lalu mencium bibirnya.

Chanyeol berusaha mencerna apa yang Kris katakan, dirinya tidak peduli dengan suaminya yang tengah sibuk melepas bawahan yang ia kenakan. "Relawan? Bagaimana caranya?" Chanyeol menatap Kris yang sudah selesai melepas seluruh celananya.

"Kau tahu—" Kris menggantungkan ucapannya, pria itu lalu berdiri dan melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Chanyeol terus menunggu, tidak peduli bagaimana tubuhnya yang sudah polos sekarang ini.

"—pinjam rahim." Kris sudah melepas celananya sekarang.

"Jadi, kita akan benar-benar mempunyai anak?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Ya, tetapi setelah kau melayani suamimu ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Ap—_ahhh_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[XOXO KimCloud] [XiuNiiChan] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] [AprilianyArdeta] [Kim Chan Min] [Wu tyfan] [XO-KY] [Arcoffire] [Nyssa Hunhan] [miszshanty05] [bublegum] [krishyung] [Guest] [Kim Se Byul] [sayakanoicinoe] [snowy07] [winterparkchanchan] [HyuieYunnie] [PurpleGyu] [sanexchan] [ling-ling pandabear] [Milkasoonja] [yeollyana] [Calum's Noona] [Fetty EXO-L] [Jiji Park] [xiaorita oktavia] [Phcxxi] [bellasung21] [NoonaLu] [secret] [septyeol]**

* * *

**Terima kasih buat yang review, follow, favs, siders yang tidak komen, semuaaaaanyyaaa pokoknya sudah menemani eonni dalam meningkatkan tulisan eonni yang gini-gini aja T-T. Sampai jumpa di ff eonni yang lain dan selanjutnya!**

* * *

**For the last time, wanna give me some reviews again?**


End file.
